<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glow, Chrysó Mou (Traducción en español) by BLouBLou_28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738287">Glow, Chrysó Mou (Traducción en español)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLouBLou_28/pseuds/BLouBLou_28'>BLouBLou_28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Arqueria, Bottom Louis, Harry es Dionisio, Juegos de palabras malos, Louis es Apolo, M/M, Referencias a Depresión, Tensión sexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLouBLou_28/pseuds/BLouBLou_28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El sol es el que más desafía a la oscuridad.<br/>El sol no es el que nunca se cansa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glow, Chrysó Mou (Traducción en español)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestarwitch/gifts">bluestarwitch</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426540">Glow, Chrysó Mou</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestarwitch/pseuds/bluestarwitch">bluestarwitch</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>traducción autorizada por @bluestarwitch</p><p>For the author ... I really feel the delay ... sorry.<br/>I want to thank you for letting me do this, seriously thank you it is my first translation and I am so happy that you allowed me to do it.</p><p>(esta historia forma parte del bottom Louis fic fest 2019 en ao3)</p><p> </p><p>TW: There are depression themes and a breakdown, so if that's something you want to avoid, please skip to the next scene.</p><p>I hope you enjoy :)</p><p>{N/a: Hay temas de depresión y un desglose, así que si eso es algo que quieres evitar, salta a la siguiente escena*.</p><p>Espero que disfrutes :)}</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>N/t: esta historia me encantó desde un principio; es mi primer traducción así que si hay algo que no este bien no dudes en decírmelo (procura que se lo más educado posible, tengo sentimientos).</p><p>Tengo el permiso de la autora.</p><p>Por favor léanlo y denle amor a la autora original.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Términos griegos usados en la historia:<br/>Chrysó Mou - My Golden One - mi dorado (aunque yo preferiría más bien algo como 'mi brillo')<br/>Mikrí mou agápi - My little love- Mi pequeño amor<br/>Agápi mou - My love- Mi amor<br/>Ilie mou - My sun - Mi sol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Glow, Chrysó Mou</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I would shun the light, share in evenings cool and quiet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who would trade that hum of night</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For sunlight, sunlight, sunlight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Louis observa, sentado en su carro cegadoramente dorado, mientras Nova monta su propio carro en la distancia, arrastrando la Luna detrás de ella. Suspira, guiando a sus caballos hacia abajo y dejando que la noche se haga cargo.</p><p>Ha sido un día duro. Ha sido una semana difícil. No es como si hubiera pasado algo realmente malo. Fue el mismo paseo lento y aburrido por el cielo, nada más que sus caballos (que lamentablemente no pueden hablar con él) para hacer compañía. Pero pasó mucho tiempo dentro de su cabeza; el lugar no es mejor que el Tártaro y sus pensamientos son peores que los monstruos.</p><p>Es extrañamente agotador, estar atrapado en su cabeza todo el tiempo. Tiene muchas ganas de dormir. Y de comida.</p><p>Aterriza el carro, come y se acomoda en la cama sin mucha acción.</p><p>La gente piensa que ser un dios hace que todo sea más fácil. O están equivocados, o Louis es un dios vergonzosamente patético porque  <em>ni siquiera puede dormir cuando quiere</em> .</p><p>Con un sollozo seco y ruidoso, se da vuelta para acostarse de lado. Agarra una almohada para abrazarla y acaricia su rostro contra la tela suave.</p><p>No lo pidió. Todo esto fue otorgado a él. A veces desearía ser un mortal, por lo que al menos su miseria debería tener una fecha de vencimiento (la misma fecha que la de su vida, está seguro), pero desgracia.</p><p>Él es Apolo. El Dios griego del sol, de la profecía y la verdad, enfermedades y herbolaria, danza, música y poesía. Hijo de Zeus, el rey de los dioses. Ha estado vivo durante miles de años y lo estará hasta que su gente se olvide por completo de él. Los hombres jóvenes lo miran -está bien, lo  <em>miraron</em> - como su modelo a seguir y en sus días más impresionantes, su culto estaba en todo el mundo.</p><p>Y todo está bien, todavía es muy respetado y todo. Pero está su hermana gemela, Artemisa, que en estos días se hace llamar Nova. Ella es, ya sabes, “el mejor hermano”.</p><p>Louis siempre piensa que ella tiene la parte más genial del trato: es diosa de la Luna y la caza, el desierto y la castidad. Ella es inteligente, hermosa y completamente ruda. Louis, naturalmente, siempre ha sido comparado con ella. La ama y trata de no dejar que lo moleste, pero realmente lo hace. Especialmente cuando ella está ahí afuera golpeándolo en todos los aspectos y siendo un recordatorio constante de que Louis no es lo suficientemente bueno.</p><p>Pero él no la está condenando de ninguna manera, dejemos esto en claro. Tal vez él realmente no está a la altura.</p><p>Entonces, todos los días, se esfuerza por ser mejor de lo que era el día anterior. Pero cuando todo lo que tiene que hacer es volar en un carro durante la mayor parte del día tan alto en el cielo que incluso las nubes no flotan allí, ir a casa a comer alimentos que ya ha probado 28, 379, 424, 692 veces , toca algunas canciones en su lira o escribe algunas baladas, luego va a dormir y despierta al día siguiente solo para repetirlo de nuevo:</p><p> </p><p>Moraleja de la historia: su vida eterna es aburrida y se siente inútil.</p><p> </p><p>Bueno, no todos los días del mes <sup>1</sup> (¡Ja! Al menos ha conservado su humor). Esta semana, ha sido cruelmente provocado por uno de los ridículos rituales de su padre: <em>las reuniones familiares.</em></p><p>
  <sup>1 not every day of every mont</sup>
</p><p>Louis las odia. Las detesta. Le disgustan.</p><p> </p><p>Honestamente, Louis preferiría pasar el día en el reino del tío Hades, jugando con Cerbero. Es un día lleno de gente entusiasmada por la nueva aventura de caza de Nova, la pequeña broma de Ares que se convirtió en una guerra civil en algún país o cómo Afrodita bendijo a su hija, una 'modelo' llamada Kylie Jenner, con un bebé a la edad de 20 años. Hay organizadas varias pequeñas 'competencias' también, principalmente por el derecho a fanfarronear. Todos los meses, sin falta, Louis y Nova llegan hasta el gran final de la competencia de tiro con arco (porque, ya sabes, ambos son el dios y la diosa de la arquería) y cada mes, sin falta, Louis falla. Llegó al punto en el que nadie se sorprende.</p><p>Todo esto no sería tan malo (a quién engaña, se deprime durante una buena semana después de cada) pérdida solo si ese borracho Harry no estaba allí para molestarlo todo el día.</p><p>Louis gime en su almohada con solo pensar en él (también se sonroja, pero no hablamos de eso).</p><p>Él está siempre presente y es perpetuamente molesto, Harry (Dionisio, en realidad. No le preguntes por qué eligió un nombre tan terriblemente común, no tiene idea). El chico es simplemente caótico. Se emborracha y hace fiestas todo el tiempo. Louis se burlaría de él diciendo que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, pero es que literalmente no tiene. Es el dios del vino y de quienes lo hacen, la fertilidad, el teatro, todo. Sorprendentemente apto para alguien que disfruta más vino que su peso corporal, todos los días.</p><p>¡Uf! No debería estar pensando en esas cosas. Por un momento, Louis entierra su rostro en la almohada para cortar el suministro de oxígeno de su cerebro como castigo. Odia a su cerebro y odia a Harry.</p><p>Lo sigue a todas partes, comentando pequeños hábitos que Louis no sabía que tenía, haciendo bromas estúpidas y contándole a Louis sobre sus experiencias con los mortales en las que Louis no tiene absolutamente ningún interés. Han sido siglos de invitaciones a fiestas estúpidas y siglos de negaciones, y no hay final de esto a la vista. Louis también es muy, muy consciente de los motivos del dios más joven y eso solo le hace desear que Harry todavía estaba deambulando por el mundo extendiendo su loco culto como lo hizo hace todos esos milenios.</p><p>Si fuera por él, Louis lo evitaría como los mortales trataron de evitar la Peste Negra. Pero de manera similar, sería en vano. Su señor <sup>2</sup> padre insiste en tener reuniones familiares casi todos los meses, porque la eternidad es mucho tiempo para matar y cree que estas reuniones fortalecen los lazos de su familia.</p><p><sup>2 </sup> <sub>lord = señor, también se utiliza para decir Dios…</sub></p><p>Por Zeus <sup>3</sup> , si fuera por Louis desaparecería en algún lugar de sus sábanas y nunca volvería a encontrarse con nadie más. Pero no es posible cuando él es, ya sabes, el Sol.</p><p><sup>3 </sup> <sub>No se si era necesario aclarar esto, pero lo hare; es la expresión “por Dios” pero en esta historia, obviamente, la expresión es usada así porque Zeus es el dios principal y todo eso…</sub></p><p>Él gime más fuerte.</p><p>¿De dónde vino ese juego de palabras? Los odia. Harry lo está corrompiendo con su influencia y lo odia. Su cerebro es un traidor y también lo odia.</p><p>El necesita dormir. Si. Él va a dormir. Hipnos, aquí viene.</p><hr/><p>Así que esa es la santa vida que vive Louis. Despertando para despertar al mundo, tirando una bola de fuego detrás de su carro para nutrir la vida (irónico, ya que no le gusta mucho la suya) durante más o menos doce horas, regresando a casa para esperar hasta que deba hacerlo todo otra vez .</p><p>Eso es ... literalmente todo lo que hace.</p><p>Porque veras, según su naturaleza, la especie humana ha avanzado. Los curanderos de hoy en día, o 'doctores' como se llaman a sí mismos, no se toman un minuto para recordar al dios de la medicina y pedir su guía antes de tratar a un paciente. No ha escuchado un himno alabando a los dioses en mucho tiempo (aunque escuchó que alguien escribió una canción sobre palomitas de maíz. ¿A dónde se dirige la humanidad?) Y está considerando seriamente renunciar a los artistas musicales. En estos días, el destino de alguien se puede resolver usando 'cartas del tarot'. ¿Dónde está la diversión en pequeñas tarjetas con dibujos pretenciosos? Personalmente prefería los oráculos de Delfos o el Dodona o las Sibilas. </p><p>Los humanos ya no necesitan dioses del tipo de Louis. Los recuerdan, claro, pero como mitos y leyendas. Sus creencias han cambiado, no les piden ayuda como solían hacerlo en los viejos tiempos.</p><p>Sin embargo, eso no significa que los dioses hayan dejado de cuidarlos. Han hecho todo lo posible para adaptarse a los cambios en el mundo mortal (estrictas órdenes de Zeus, obviamente). Se esconden, detrás de la Niebla y se mezclan con los humanos. A veces es solo una pequeña ayuda con el bloqueo de escritor de alguien, a veces las cosas se ponen demasiado serias y nace otro semidiós.</p><p>De todos modos, el punto es que los dioses todavía están involucrados en las vidas mortales. Hermes incluso les trajo todas las 'tablets' que son como objetos tecnológicos metálicos rectangulares que les ayudan a vigilar a sus sujetos. Louis, sin embargo, está bastante harto de la gente. No se molesta en buscarlos más, para interactuar con ellos. Le va bien escondido en su casa con su lira y su piano, escribiendo y haciendo melodías sin sentido.</p><p>Y está bien, ya sabes, no siempre es tan malo. La desolación está siempre presente pero no siempre es paralizante. Es silencioso, sobre todo, dejando que Louis continúe con sus días, a veces incluso permitiéndole ir tan lejos como para no estar triste, pero nunca lo suficiente como para poder escapar. Tiene desencadenantes, muchos desencadenantes y le gustaría no tener ninguno. El pensamiento en sí mismo es un desencadenante.</p><p>Completamente indiferente a la triste penumbra de Louis, el tiempo pasa. Y trae a Louis otra reunión familiar más.</p><p>Bendito Desencadenante Supremo.</p><p>Esta vez se ha organizado en el pequeño islote tranquilo de Gavdos en la patria <sup>4</sup> . Por supuesto que sí, todos siguen regresando allí.</p><p><sup>4 </sup> <sub>Grecia</sub></p><p>No pasó nada especial entre la última reunión y esta. Louis tuvo una semana tensa justo después, pero eso es típico, entonces.</p><p>Esta vez, Louis elige tomar un bote para llegar al islote. Sí, se está estancando. No, a él no le importa.</p><p>Como para prepararlo para lo que está por venir, encuentra a Iris que lo acompaña en el pequeño bote. Él gime mentalmente mientras la reconoce con una sonrisa y un asentimiento.</p><p>Iris es la diosa del arco iris y la mensajera de los dioses, pero sobre todo la sirvienta de Hera. Es una niña muy bonita, su rostro claro y brillante como el cielo después de la lluvia, y tiene una personalidad dulce y agradable que lo acompaña. Lleva un vestido azul claro y fluido que combina bastante bien con su aura y tiene un pequeño bolso colgado en su cuerpo. Si Louis entrecierra los ojos y se enfoca lo suficiente, puede ver sus alas, que tienen todos los colores del arco iris girando y mezclándose en un patrón fascinante. Sin embargo, la Niebla los esconde de los mortales, ya que una mente mortal no puede comprender nada mágico sin perder la cordura. Entonces, por el bien del barquero, no puede ver la belleza de Iris.</p><p>Ella sonríe y le devuelve la cabeza y afortunadamente no comienza una conversación. Louis supone que están en el mismo bote (juego de palabras muy intencionado, gracias). Ella también podría estar perdiendo el tiempo, ya que podría haber volado directamente a Gavdos. Ser el PA<sup>5</sup> de la vieja bruja ni siquiera está en la lista de trabajos menos favoritos de Louis en el mundo. (<em>Nunca le</em><em> digas</em> a la Reina del Olimpo que Louis la llama bruja o que lo último que haría antes de que ella viniera por él sería apuñalar cada flecha de peste que tiene en su cuerpo con sus propias bonitas manos).</p><p><sup>5</sup> <sub>Personal Asistent; Asistente Personal</sub></p><p> </p><p>Las deidades se sientan una frente a la otra, mirando al mar, pero es como si tuvieran un acuerdo silencioso de no hablar y disfrutar de los momentos de paz mientras duran. Duran exactamente media hora antes de que el bote suba al muelle de madera.</p><p>Louis se baja primero, ayuda a Iris a continuación, luego paga y agradece al barquero.</p><p>"Entonces", comienza Iris mientras avanzan penosamente. "¿Estás listo?"</p><p>Louis puede ver una gran estructura parecida a un dosel, que sin duda fue una creación del pobre Hefesto, por la que no fue suficiente crédito, un poco más abajo en la playa. Louis puede ver a su familia mezclándose y divirtiéndose. Se resiste a darse la vuelta y rogarle al barquero que regrese y se lo lleve.</p><p>"Tan listo como pueda estar". Louis responde, que es equivalente básicamente a un <em>"¡NO!"</em></p><p>Iris sonríe. Quizás ella lo entienda. Caminan por la playa, una vez más, en silencio.</p><p>Louis ha leído y escuchado a los mortales decir cómo se siente un aire diferente en diferentes lugares. Es palpablemente cierto en Grecia. El ambiente es eléctrico. Casi puede sentir las respiraciones profundas y lentas de Gea mientras duerme. Hay un poder antiguo todopoderoso que vibra bajo los pies de Louis. Puede sentirlo filtrándose en su piel y fundirse en su sangre dorada con cada paso que da. Es literalmente un soplo de aire fresco.</p><p>Se siente vivo Él no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto porque se supone que debe sentirse vivo todo el tiempo, ¿no?</p><p>Hefesto, como siempre, ha hecho un gran trabajo. La estructura principal es rectangular, con una pequeña extensión hacia el frente. Hay cortinas que soplan donde sea que la cálida brisa los lleve, hay muchas mesas, sofás elegantes y varios tipos de plantas con flores. Y, por supuesto, hay una serie de estatuas clásicas al estilo griego al rededor (simplemente no <em>sería para</em> Zeus sin ellas). Cuando llegan al frente, Louis ve que hay un  <em>bar entero</em>  en la esquina izquierda.</p><p>Louis no sabe si sollozar o quejarse o enojarse por eso. Su cuerpo decide que será un suspiro derrotado.</p><p>Iris le da un suave apretón en el antebrazo. "Te veo por ahí".</p><p>"Si a ti también". Él le dibuja una sonrisa y la observa mientras ella se acerca a su señora.</p><p>Hera, la Reina de los Dioses, está tumbada en una tumbona vintage con todo el aire autoritario de una reina. Ella ha mantenido, durante los últimos años, el aspecto de una elegante mujer de cuarenta años. Fue muy difícil para ella renunciar a su belleza juvenil (lo transformó en una crisis que duro una década en el Monte Olimpo), pero finalmente lo cambió por su aspecto actual, que consideró más adecuado y real sabia (Louis duda que lo sea) adornada con delicada seda blanca, ninfas y sátiros, y dioses y diosas menores que la rodean a su servicio.</p><p>Ella pone una mirada perezosa en los recién llegados y comienza a ordenarle a Iris tan pronto como se encuentra a una distancia auditiva.</p><p>Louis le da una falsa sonrisa dulce. Ella le devuelve una sonrisa aún más falsa.</p><p>Él entra, asimilando todo lo que tendrá que soportar el resto del día.</p><p>A la derecha, hay otro grupo de personas y el centro del grupo es Atenea. De todos los dioses, si hay alguien que está más en contacto con el mundo mortal, es la diosa con ojos grises de la sabiduría y la guerra. El conocimiento ha evolucionado para significar algo diferente, pero de todos modos es conocimiento, y Louis es más inteligente que nunca. Atenea se viste de manera muy moderna, con un par de jeans y un blazer, lo que la hace ver como la profesora más perspicaz que encontrarás. En general es agradable, si ignoras su arrogancia.</p><p>Con Atena se encuentra la querida hermana gemela de Louis, Nova. Si Atena es profesora, Nova es su alumna favorita. Lleva un par de jeans y un crop top. Ella se ve genial. Ella se ve como algo confortable. Verla le trae una sonrisa genuina a su rostro. Por ahora, es capaz de evitar que sus pensamientos oscuros eclipsen a los felices.</p><p>El padre de Louis, el Rey de los dioses y gobernante de los cielos, Zeus, se sienta en una mesa cercana. Casi todos los estereotipos que los mortales han construido sobre él son ciertos. Tiene el pelo largo, rizado y gris y una barba gris. Su estilo iba bien con los estándares Chitones <sup>6</sup> en los viejos tiempos. Pero ahora, con su costoso traje negro (porque se negó a usar algo menos que el que fuera de primera categoría) ... digamos que todos han visto a Zeus lucir menos ridículo. Sin embargo, nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta, porque él sigue siendo su, y el diría <em>ridículamente</em>  poderoso, gobernante y padre de al menos la mitad de ellos.</p><p> </p><p><sup>6</sup> <sub>El Chiton era una especie de blusa larga, sin mangas, recogida en la cintura por medio de una cinturón, que llegaba sin embargo a la rodilla y muy a menudo a los pies.</sub></p><p> </p><p>Con él se sientan su hermano Poseidón, el dios del mar; Pan, el dios de la naturaleza; Hermes, el dios de los viajeros y ladrones; y Quirón, que es un centauro, por lo que no está sentado. Hay expresiones serias pintadas en sus caras. Son como los viejos sabios de la familia, excepto Hermes. Es solo un lameculos, pero es divertido. Nuevamente, las ninfas y los sátiros se apresuran alrededor de la mesa, llenando vasos vacíos y sirviendo fruta fresca a los dioses.</p><p>Sus ojos se desplazan hacia la izquierda y encuentran a Afrodita y Ares, quienes han reclamado la mejor mesa frente a la barra. Ares está en su habitual atuendo negro, sus gafas de sol negras y su característico ceño fruncido. Afrodita, por otro lado, lleva un vestido suave de color melocotón que acentúa su espécimen perfecto de cuerpo femenino. Ella tiene ojos y labios y cabello perfectos y todo perfecto para acompañarlo. Se ve hermosa y sensual, pero eso es típico, y también lo es el enjambre de hombres a su alrededor. Ella se está riendo y burlándose de ellos, pero Ares no parece molesto.</p><p>En el bar se apoya Hefesto, el cojo divino herrero, técnicamente todavía el esposo de Afrodita, observando a la pareja casi sin emoción en sus ojos. Esto tampoco es nada nuevo; Louis se pregunta si se ha convertido en un hábito suyo, mirar a Afrodita, a pesar de que la perdió y se mudó hace años. Siente un poco de pena por él, probablemente incluso le gustaría si no fuera por su naturaleza gruñona.</p><p>También en el bar hay tres de los cuatro dioses del viento, Bóreas, Euro y Noto, bebiendo de sus jarras bebidas coloridas. Louis supone que Céfiro debe estar en algún lugar entre la multitud alrededor de Afrodita.</p><p>Sin embargo, de todos los presentes, solo un par de ojos llaman su atención, solo un par de ojos lo miran mientras observa a todos. Ojos verdes como la hiedra, profundos como un bosque, brillando como las esmeraldas más perfectas. Ojos que te atraen con una atención ininterrumpida. Ojos que te prometen el mundo. Ojos que ahora están satisfechos porque conocen su poder.</p><p>Louis mira hacia otro lado.</p><p>Él se acerca a Nova, quien se dirige tan pronto como lo ve.</p><p>"¡Louis!" Ella chilla, encantada, sin perder tiempo en abrazarlo. "¿Cómo ha estado mi hermanito?"</p><p>"Dame un respiro." Él pone los ojos en blanco mientras se balancean en su lugar. Nova se ríe, directamente en su oído, pero en lugar de hacer una mueca, cierra los ojos y la aprieta. Incluso después de todo este tiempo, después de todo, están cerca.</p><p>Se apartan con sonrisas cariñosas a juego en sus caras. Louis se toma un momento para admirar sus cejas curvas, sus pómulos afilados, sus ojos, las partes de ella que se parecen a él. Luego otro momento para apreciar las cosas que son solo ella; sus labios carnosos que se estiraron en una sonrisa, su cabello oscuro y brillante que no le importa lo suficiente, los rasguños rojos que debió de hacerse en la naturaleza.</p><p>Ella es alucinante. Y Louis la ama, lo hace. Solo desearía ser algo increíble también.    </p><p>Se aclara la garganta y se encoge de hombros. "He estado igual. ¿Cómo has estado?"</p><p>Nova aprieta sus hombros una vez antes de soltarlo por completo. "Yo también he estado igual, supongo".</p><p>Comparten una sonrisa; no hay lastima en sus ojos, Louis espera que no haya angustia en los suyos. Solo amor.</p><p>Louis entonces saluda a Atenea, y al resto del grupo. Es un asunto aburrido, lleno de sonrisas falsas y pequeñas conversaciones.</p><p>"Entonces, ¿qué hay de nuevo, Louis?" Nike pregunta, un toque satírico en su tono. Es una cosita con boca grande, la diosa de la victoria, y sigue a Nova a todas partes. Que poético.</p><p>Louis la mira por un segundo antes de volverse hacia Nova. "¡Esto es nuevo! ¿Cuándo le enseñaste a tu cachorro a hablar?"</p><p>Si aún fuera de la antigüedad, este comentario habría comenzado una gran pelea. Pero no lo es, así que Nova solo se ríe y Nike simplemente golpea su pecho. Atenea suspira ruidosamente, la señal de que está harta de esos niños. Es difícil entretener a atenea durante largos períodos de tiempo, ya sabes, con su gran cerebro y todo eso.</p><p>"¿Qué tal si te traemos un trago, Louis?" Nova aplaude como si fuera una idea maravillosa. Louis no tiene la oportunidad de explicarle por qué no lo es, antes de que ella lo lleve al bar.</p><p>Al otro lado de la barra les espera una cabeza rizada, una camisa con estampado floral, una gran sonrisa y ojos verdes que gustan de perseguir a Louis.</p><p>"¡Hola, gente encantadora!" Harry los llama, extendiendo sus brazos. Él siempre  <em>tiene</em>  que ser extra <sup>7</sup> . "¡Bienvenido a Divine Brews!"</p><p> </p><p><sup>7 </sup> <sub>se refiere a llamativo, extravagante ...</sub></p><p> </p><p>Si alguien piensa,  <em>¿en serio nombró un bar temporal? </em>La respuesta es, él es Harry.</p><p>Nova y Nike lo miran, enamoradas. Louis pone los ojos en blanco, inmóvil.</p><p>Sin embargo, su mirada se clava en el rostro brillante de Harry, mirándolo mientras alcanza a las chicas y las hace beber. Él tiene esta sonrisa, presumida y torcida con un hoyuelo profundo que <em>dice que sabe</em> que Louis lo está mirando.</p><p>De repente, los ojos de Harry están fijos en los suyos. "¿Y tú, Louis?"</p><p>El parpadea. "¿Eh?"</p><p>"Qué elocuente". Nike bromea.</p><p>La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha. Repite antes de que Louis tenga la oportunidad de replicar a Nike. “Te estaba preguntando qué bebida te gustaría tomar. ¿Quieres un mojito? ¿Margarita? ”</p><p>Louis realmente está contemplando la pregunta cuando Harry coloca sus manos sobre el mostrador y se inclina hacia adelante con un brillo secreto en sus ojos. "¿O puedo darte un <em>Blowjob</em> ?"</p><p>Hay una pausa. Entonces Nova se ahoga con su bebida mientras la risa burbujea fuera de ella, la cabeza de Nike se echa hacia atrás mientras ella se ríe y Harry ... el bastardo le <em>guiña un ojo.</em></p><p>Durante unos buenos segundos, Louis solo se queda allí, temblando. La expresión de su rostro debe haber sido muy valiosa, porque la víbora de su hermana casi grita de risa cuando lo ve. Nike coloca una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de decir algo, pero no salen palabras entre sus risitas.</p><p>Harry se acerca a él, pero antes de que pueda tocarlo, Louis se sacude, sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente.</p><p>"¿Qué tan difícil podría ser para ti solo dejarlo?" Louis dice, una pregunta muy retórica, y ya se volvió cuando Harry responde.</p><p>"No me rindo, mi amor".</p><p>Louis vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco. Decide que debería ir con su padre, aunque solo sea para evitar a Harry.  </p><hr/><p>Algún tiempo después, Louis se apoya en uno de los muchos pilares de madera, bebe néctar y observa a las Musas actuar. Es consciente de que Príapo se inclina al otro lado del pilar, pero está bien, porque no está hablando con él.</p><p>Oh si, Príapo.</p><p>Es un dios menor de la fertilidad, protector de jardines, ganado y ... genitales masculinos. Tiene una erección enorme y constante, pero no puede mantenerla cuando llega el momento del coito (cortesía de Hera). Los médicos nombraron la condición médica de una erección prolongada después de él, y los dioses lo molestaron durante décadas.   </p><p>También es hijo de Afrodita y Harry. No es raro. De Verdad.</p><p>Mientras él esté callado.</p><p>Este tipo de compañía tranquila es lo que más le gusta a Louis.</p><p>Entonces, naturalmente, no dura.</p><p>“Sabes, realmente quiero verlos tocar una de las canciones de Queen. O The Script. Incluso Little Mix servirá, no soy exigente.”</p><p>Él le dispara a Harry una mirada en blanco.</p><p>"Son bandas musicales". Harry explica, ya que Louis no lo sabía.</p><p>Príapo resopla divertido. También es el lameculos personal de Harry.</p><p>"Vivo en el mismo planeta, ¿sabes?" Louis inexpresivo. Sin mencionar que también es el dios de la música.</p><p>Harry le da una extraña combinación de una sonrisa y un ceño confundido que no debería parecer lindo, pero él es Harry, entonces. "¿Tú, ahora, mi pequeño Sol?"</p><p>Príapo se ríe de nuevo.</p><p>"¿Podrías callarte?" Louis chasquea, mirándolo alrededor del pilar.</p><p>"¡Es hilarante!" El dios menor argumenta.</p><p>"¡No, no lo es! Es ridículo." Louis puede escuchar a Harry riéndose. Solo sirve para molestarlo más.</p><p>"Entonces es ridículo <em>e</em> hilarante".</p><p>" <em>No, </em>él es-"</p><p>"Caballeros, caballeros", interrumpe Harry, apenas controlando su sonrisa. "Aunque realmente disfruto viendo a la gente hablar apasionadamente de mí, debo detenerlos porque ..."</p><p>"Oh, vete a la mierda". Él murmura, se da vuelta y comienza a alejarse. Todo lo que desea es un día de paz. ¿Es mucho pedir, bendito destino?</p><p>Aparentemente lo es, porque Harry lo sigue. Por ahora, se espera que Louis se hubiera sorprendido si lo hubiera dejado solo.</p><p>“Me alegra que conozcas a The Script. Creo que son geniales. ¿Te gustan? He querido preguntarte, ya sabes, si te gustaría ir a uno de sus conciertos conmigo.”</p><p>Louis deambula sin rumbo, tratando de perderlo, pero Harry fácilmente lo sigue y divaga, ignorando por completo sus intentos de deshacerse de él. Louis no está de humor para entretenerlo, por lo que sus respuestas son breves y rápidas. "No."</p><p>Sin embargo, casi nada disuade al dios del vino. Su voz es tan alegre y conversacional como siempre mientras sigue a Louis, tratando de convencerlo de asistir al concierto y hablando de lo maravilloso que es el mundo humano y lo mucho que Louis se pierde.</p><p>Llega tan lejos como para relacionarse con otras personas para que mientras Harry está ocupado encantando a ellos, él puede volar ahí. Mala suerte.</p><p>"Vamos, cariño, sabes que tienes mi atención todo el tiempo". Harry dice cuando Louis se queja de lo difícil que es eliminarlo y lo sigue nuevamente. </p><p>"Oh, por favor, Harry. Sé con certeza que estás coqueteando con al menos diez mortales diferentes en este momento mientras me molestas.”</p><p>Harry sonríe. “Ha sido más lejos en algunos casos, Lou. Continua."</p><p>"Me das <em>asco</em> ".</p><p>"Lo sé", se ve absolutamente encantado. “Es una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer. Eres increíblemente lindo cuando estás molesta, ¿lo sabías?”</p><p>Louis lucha contra su sonrojo, lucha con <em>fuerza</em> . Pero no está seguro si gana. Ha tenido demasiado de Harry, y todavía necesita sobrevivir el resto del día. Él necesita alejarse.</p><p>"¿Harry?"</p><p>"¿Sí?"</p><p>"Cállate. Te pagaré."</p><p>Harry rio. “No estoy me vendo, querida. Aunque hay otras formas de callarme ... "</p><p>Sus ojos sugestivos y descarados caen en la boca de Louis. Louis detiene su estómago a mitad de un salto mortal.</p><p>"Lo sé, pero no quiero romperte la cara frente a toda nuestra familia".</p><p>Louis piensa en eso como un regreso lo suficientemente fuerte, pero no tiene el efecto deseado, ni mucho menos. Harry ríe de nuevo.</p><p>"Oh, Dios mío, me encanta cuando también eres descarado".</p><p>El dios del sol siente su rostro arder. Entonces se da vuelta y se aleja, gruñendo oraciones a Gea para que se lo trague a él oa Harry.</p><hr/><p>Al final de la tarde, todos están reunidos en el hoyo de juego, el área que Hefesto diseña especialmente para celebrar las competencias. Han completado algunos eventos, como carreras, discusiones y lanzamiento de jabalina. Entonces Louis y Pan tocaron algunas melodías para todos. Nunca es una competencia entre ellos, nadie los enfrenta entre sí. No después de la última vez, cuando Louis le dio al rey Midas esas orejas de burro porque eligió al dios sátiro sobre él. (También despellejo vivo a Marsias cuando lo desafió. Pero no es peligroso, está bien, no hay necesidad de asustarse).</p><p>Vagamente, Louis es consciente de que es agradable ser temido, pero no puede concentrarse en mucho más que en el evento más terrible del día: el concurso de tiro con arco. La final comenzará en minutos y se encuentra en una situación no muy diferente a la de hace un mes, o los meses anteriores.</p><p>Se para con su arco dorado en la mano, su carcaj cómodamente atado a la espalda y lleno de algunas de sus mejores flechas. Cincuenta metros delante de él está el objetivo, la tabla ofensiva pintada de amarillo, rojo, azul, blanco y negro, inmóvil bajo la dura mirada de Louis.</p><p>A su izquierda está Nova, tarareando una melodía suavemente mientras comprueba la tensión en su cuerda de proa. Está tranquila como un pepino, no parece que le importe nada. Tal vez eso sea confianza, la indiferencia que viene con ganar todo el tiempo.</p><p>Louis mira hacia otro lado y se sacude los nervios de las manos. <em>Bien, cálmate ahora. </em>Se da a sí mismo la misma charla que de cada vez, aunque a estas alturas está establecido estadísticamente que no sirve de nada. <em>¡Es solo un juego, es solo un juego, es solo un maldito juego!</em></p><p>Un juego que siempre pierde.</p><p>Ares, playing a ser árbitro, les indica que comiencen. Nova va primero. Levanta su arco, fija su puntería y dispara. Un puntaje de 10. En medio de los aplausos, solo una pizca de sonrisa pasa por su rostro antes de bajar el arco y presionar la siguiente flecha.</p><p>Louis respira profundamente, dentro y fuera. Luego se pone en posición, apunta al centro y se libera. La flecha se entierra en el círculo amarillo exterior: 9. Respira de nuevo.</p><p>Con sus siguientes dos tiros, Nova logra el puntaje máximo de 30 para el set. Louis obtiene un 10 y luego otro 9. La diosa Luna gana 2 puntos.</p><p>Está bien, está bien, quedan dos sets más.</p><p>Para el próximo set, Louis va primero. Él dispara un 9. Nova se acerca y también anota un 9. Louis no se deja emocionar demasiado. Obtiene un 9 de nuevo, y también su hermana. 18-18.</p><p>Hay una voz que grita '¡ <em>oportunidad, oportunidad! </em>' en su mente. Louis respira más tensión que aire. Traga saliva, sus palmas sudando bajo la presión. Su siguiente flecha marca un 8.</p><p>Exhala lentamente, tratando de no parecer demasiado desanimado, especialmente cuando Nova obtiene un 10 nuevamente, y por lo tanto otros 2 puntos.</p><p>Y así otra victoria.</p><p>Solo así, se acabó. Toda la tensión se filtra del cuerpo de Louis, dejando un peso muerto que su mente lucha por mantenerse en pie. Todos aplauden y Nova grita y Louis se ríe. Es un sonido feo, pero su hermana lo toma y lo abraza. Una vez más, se encuentra en la situación exacta en la que se encontraba hace un mes.</p><p>"Buen juego, LouLou". Ella le sonríe mientras se aleja.</p><p>"Sí, felicidades". Él esboza una sonrisa para ella, pero cae tan pronto como ella se aleja.</p><p>Y, oh, qué patético se siente cuando ve a su familia salir del pozo sin que nadie se dirija a él porque a todos se les acabó las palabras de consuelo para sus fracasos hace mucho tiempo.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Tan lamentable Es tan lamentable.</em>
</p><p>Sabía que es bastante inútil, pero esto tiene que ser un nuevo punto bajo. Ni siquiera podía jugar un juego completo. Nova malditamente barrio con el piso con él.</p><p>
  <em>Una excusa tan triste para el bendito dios del tiro con arco.</em>
</p><p>Jadea, forzando un poco de aire en su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras arranca el carcaj de su cuerpo y lo arroja a un lado. Él inclina su cabeza hacia arriba y parpadea, tratando de forzar la desaparición de las lágrimas frustradas y la pelota de golf en su garganta.</p><p>
  <em>Un fiasco</em>
</p><p>Traga, aprieta la mandíbula, cierra los puños. Ahora no. Aquí no. No otra vez, por favor.</p><p>Cuando se ha calmado lo suficiente, o al menos se ha convencido a sí mismo de que es lo suficientemente emocional como para soportar el resto del día, regresa para unirse a la familia nuevamente.</p><p>La gente le sonríe y asiente con la cabeza cuando pasa, sin reconocer lo que sucedió hace unos minutos. Tal vez piensan que ha hecho las paces con la idea de perder para siempre o algo así. Después de todo, él hace todo lo posible para que nadie vea cuánto le molesta.</p><p>Hace todo lo posible para no dejar que <em>le</em> moleste (ya lo ha dicho antes, ¿no?). Pero él solo ... solo quiere ganar una vez. Quiere saber cómo es, que la victoria y la felicidad lo atraviesen después de trabajar duro para lograrlo. Quiere algo de lo que pueda estar orgulloso. Algo que le de confianza sobre sí mismo frente a los demás. Algo que le asegura que no es un mero desperdicio de espacio.</p><p>Nunca ha sido personal antes. Ha sido inquietantemente desafortunado en el amor. ¿Siempre ha sido tan miserable que nadie querría estar con él? Incluso los pequeños mortales estúpidos lo rechazarían. Y el hombre al que le gustaba fue asesinado accidentalmente por el propio Louis (lo siento, Jacinto). (¿Qué fueron esos días, hombre?)</p><p>Entonces, Louis decidió que podrían ser sus habilidades. Resultó que el poder de la profecía era más peligroso que gratificante. A la mayoría de los mortales no se les podía confiar tal genio, simplemente porque eran idiotas que no sabían cómo usarlo correctamente. Sus habilidades musicales fueron cuestionadas más de una vez y luego se dieron por sentadas. Todavía lo aprecia, algo que se guarda principalmente para sí mismo, pero el mundo se olvidó de ello a medida que evolucionó.</p><p>El tiro con arco, sin embargo, fue amado como siempre. Él era el dios del arte, estaba tan seguro de que sería de lo que podría estar engreído. Cuando perdió por primera vez contra Nova, se rio genuinamente, la abrazó con fuerza y bromeó acerca de que él le enseñó bien. Pero se había ido a casa y de hecho practicó antes de su próximo concurso. Fue más como practicar en exceso y eso claramente no valió la pena.</p><p>Pronto, dejó de practicar. También espera que pronto deje de tener esperanzas.</p><p>Agarra un vaso de néctar de una ninfa que pasa apresuradamente e intenta desaparecer entre la multitud. Pero con la cara de póker que intenta mantener y sin nadie que le haga compañía, está seguro de que sobresale como un pulgar dolorido.</p><p>No es de extrañar que su plaga personal lo encuentre en cuestión de minutos.</p><p>"¡Louis!" Exclama Harry, sonriendo en su lugar. Su actitud alegre golpea con dureza el ser sensible de Louis. "Estuviste genial allá afuera".</p><p>Louis se burla. "Vete, Harry. No estoy de humor."</p><p>Harry lo sigue mientras busca el rincón más desierto para ponerse de mal humor. "Nunca estás de humor, bebé. Estoy muy cerca de tomarlo personal, ¿sabes?</p><p>Louis le lanza una mirada irritada pero no responde. ¿Cuándo dejará de hacer todo sobre sí mismo? ¿Por qué no puede darle su espacio? </p><p>"Lou, está bien, ¿sí?" El dios del vino dice, su tono insinuando sincero. Pero lo cambia con rapidez, porque claramente, él piensa que el humor puede mejorar cualquier cosa. “¿Recuerdas que tienes un día entero de la semana que lleva tu nombre? ¿Qué más podrías querer?"</p><p>Inesperado incluso para él mismo, Louis estalla. “Bueno, Harry, si tuvieras responsabilidades reales y las personas tuvieran grandes expectativas de ti y no fueras tan inmune a ser un desastre, ¡entonces tal vez lo <em>entenderías! </em>"</p><p>Si Louis no estuviera tan cegado por sus propias emociones, habría notado el destello de dolor en la cara de Harry. Sin embargo, no lo hace, y Harry ya ha pintado una sonrisa. Él se encoge de hombros. "Touché".</p><p>Louis está respirando con dificultad, mirándolo, esperando que diga algo. Algo más por lo que podría gritarle. Cualquier cosa. Harry no le da nada. Solo le devuelve la mirada con los labios curvados en una sonrisa tensa.</p><p>Cuando se vuelve demasiado difícil de soportar, Louis mira hacia otro lado. Su voz sale débil cuando dice: "Piérdete".</p><p>Los labios de Harry se contraen, como si estuviera conteniendo una respuesta. Luego se da vuelta y se va.</p><hr/><p>Horas después, cuando el cielo es una manta oscura y reluciente sobre la tierra, y los atletas olímpicos están presenciando el cierre de la millonésima noche, acurrucados bajo el dosel, y Louis está lo suficientemente aburrido como para escupir poesía sobre la noche y su familia de todos. Harry se le acerca con dos vasos.</p><p>Louis observa mientras se sienta en la silla junto a la de Louis y coloca un vaso de néctar frente a él. Él no dice nada. Hay un ligero puchero en sus labios.</p><p>La culpa se arrastra dentro de Louis. Él sabe que no debería haberle gritado como lo hizo (básicamente lo llamó inútil; eso es  <em>bajo</em>  ). Era su frustración consigo mismo y Harry no merecía nada de eso. ¿Quién es él para atenuar la luz y el alma de la fiesta con su mal humor?</p><p>Suspira, girando sobre su silla para mirar al chico. No es difícil reunir sinceridad. "Harry, siento mucho lo que dije antes".</p><p>Harry levanta la vista de su copa de vino, mira a Louis por debajo de sus pestañas. No dice nada, por lo que Louis continúa.</p><p>"Yo estaba muy molesto, y sé que eso no es excusa, pero no estaba en mi mejor momento, ¿sí? Y lamento mucho haberte gritado, especialmente porque solo estabas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor. ¿Me perdonas, por favor?</p><p>Nunca en un millón de años había pensado que tendría que disculparse con él. Siempre lo imaginaba al revés. Pero aquí están, y lo dice en serio.</p><p>Un chispa brilla en los ojos de Harry cuando mira a Louis. El puchero se retuerce lentamente en esa sonrisa torcida con un hoyuelo. Harry también se gira en su asiento, ahora buscando negociar.</p><p>"Aceptaré tu disculpa", dice lentamente, de la forma dramática que tiene. "Con una condición."</p><p>Louis levanta una ceja, incitándolo.</p><p>Harry desliza su copa de vino hacia él. "Emborráchate conmigo esta noche".</p><p>Ahora, debe saberse que hay  <em>razones por las</em>  cuales Louis se mantiene alejado del alcohol tanto como puede. Se podría pensar que el alcohol no afectaría a los dioses todopoderosos como afecta a los mortales. Sí, no es así, y por eso Harry se entrega a algunas cosas  <em>fuertes</em>  . A Louis no le gusta que le recuerden, pero es un poco liviano. No quiere celebrar su derrota con resaca.</p><p>Tampoco quiere perder el control de sí mismo porque eso podría llevarlo a hacer cosas estúpidas como bes ... NO.</p><p>Eso es exactamente por qué no está sucediendo.</p><p>No  </p><p>Louis se ríe torpemente. "Sabes que no bebo, Harry".</p><p>"Lo sé, y no entiendo por qué". Harry está decidido a esto, Louis puede verlo en la forma en que se sentó. "Vamos Lou, solo unas copas conmigo, ¿por favor?"</p><p>"Estoy ... no, lo siento, pero no puedo ..."</p><p>"Louis", su voz es severa esta vez, como una madre hecha con los juegos de su hijo. "¿Quieres que te perdone o no?"</p><p>El dios del sol está a punto de dar una excusa u otra cuando nota la diversión que se escapa del acto de Harry. Solo lo está tomando el pelo. Él siempre se burla de él.</p><p>Louis suspira. Harry realmente no lo obligará a beber, es mejor que eso. Y le trajo néctar sin que Louis lo pidiera (pensativo, ¿no es así?). Además, ha vuelto a bromear, lo que significa que lo ha perdonado.</p><p>Eso es un gran alivio para Louis, su estado de ánimo se aligera en un récord del 20 por ciento.</p><p>"Por supuesto que quiero que me perdones, querido Harold". Aparentemente se siente mucho mejor que ahora está apodando a Harry. Él extraña su malestar. Levanta su vaso de néctar y se pone de pie como cubrirlo. "Pero ese es un precio que no puedo pagar".</p><p>¿Están bromeando, ahora?</p><p>Tal territorio peligroso.</p><p>"Eso es una mierda". Harry se levanta y lo sigue. Como siempre. "Sé que puedes. Creo en ti, mikrí mou agápi.” </p><p>La cara de Louis sólo se calienta porque está molesto por que le llama así (<em>no</em> es rubor). No es pequeño y no es el amor de Harry (hmm).</p><p>Durante unos buenos minutos, Louis deambula entre la multitud con Harry siguiéndolo, al igual que al principio del día. Pero esta vez, Louis no está tratando de perderlo, no realmente. Esta vez, no está tan irritado por su presencia. Harry hace buenas bromas, si puedes soportarlo.  </p><p>La próxima vez que Louis mira a Harry, espera no tener esa mirada tonta en la cara que tiene cada vez que trata de contener una sonrisa. “¡Por el amor de Zeus, déjame en <em>paz</em> !”</p><p>"Oh, pero Louis, mi mundo <em>gira en</em> torno a ti". Harry le sonríe con aire de suficiencia, como si realmente hubiera hecho algo.</p><p>"Un juego de palabras más relacionado con el Sol, Harry, y te voy a pinchar con mis flechas, y juro por Estigia que no perderé un solo tiro".</p><p>Harry hace una pausa y se ve muy sorprendido por la burla de Louis. Simplemente lo estudia por un tiempo, como si estuviera viendo a Louis por primera vez.</p><p>Louis está a punto de regañarlo por eso, informarle que tiene sentido del humor, cuando un vaso tintinea y Hermes llama la atención de todos.</p><p>Ellos, junto con todos los demás, se vuelven hacia donde está parado Hermes con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa maliciosa que deja a Louis aprensivo.</p><p>Cuando se ha establecido suficiente silencio, Hermes comienza a hablar. "En primer lugar, me gustaría agradecer a todos los presentes por tomarse el tiempo para estar aquí y celebrarnos como familia".</p><p>Hay algunas risitas y algunas burlas. Louis pone los ojos en blanco. ¿Cuándo aceptarán los dioses que ya no son tan importantes como solían ser y, por lo tanto, esencialmente <em>libres</em> ? ¿Que no son la familia perfecta y amorosa que a Hera le gusta decir que son?</p><p>Según los estándares de la sociedad moderna, son seres en mal estado. Si los dioses fueran juzgados en el mundo moderno, cada uno de ellos estaría en la cárcel.</p><p>"Espero que todos hayan disfrutado el día". Hermes continúa sin problemas. "Pero en caso de que no, tengo una sugerencia que hacer".</p><p>Él mira a su alrededor, evaluando las reacciones de la multitud. Debe considerar continuar a salvo, y así lo hace. “Para la próxima reunión, deberíamos probar algo nuevo. Me preguntaba si sería posible para algunos de nuestros queridos dioses menores organizar un drama, una especie de obra musical ... "</p><p>Hermes se apaga, una vez más dando tiempo a su audiencia para procesar su idea.</p><p>Louis frunce el ceño. Sí, lo entiende, todos están aburridos de verlo perder ante Nova. Él mismo está medio aburrido y algo más que medio avergonzado. Si esta jugada puede quitarles la atención a todos de esa estúpida competencia ... wow, Hermes. Eres un genio.</p><p>"¡Creo que es una idea maravillosa!" Afrodita se instala. Ares gruñe en lo que tiene que ser aprobación.</p><p>Poseidón asiente y Quirón murmura algo de acuerdo también. Luego, hay un murmullo general de asentimiento entre los Doce. Louis atrapa a algunos dioses menores que intercambian miradas inciertas. Si tan solo los dioses fueran una institución democrática.</p><p>"¿Sí? ¿A ustedes les gusta?” Hermes sonríe ampliamente, como alguien que recibe aprecio por primera vez.</p><p>"Sí, Hermes, diste una idea excelente". Atenea se burla. "Ahora llega a la logística de esta".</p><p>Hermes duda. "Bueno, no había pensado que fa-" </p><p>"¿Dónde se va a realizar?" Atenea dispara. "¿Quién va a—"</p><p>"¿Qué tal uno de nuestros viejos anfiteatros?" Príapo propone. Luego se encoge ante la repentina atención. Para alguien tan bendecido en el departamento de tamaño (más bien maldito, pero entiendes lo esencial), Príapo es inusualmente tímido.</p><p>"Sí, eso funciona". Hermes está de acuerdo.</p><p>"¿Quién va a actuar en él?"</p><p>“Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez necesitemos audiciones ...”</p><p>No parece que las preguntas de Atena se detengan. "¿Y quién hará esas audiciones?"</p><p>"¿Quién mejor que el dios del teatro, Harry?" Hermes se vuelve hacia él con una sonrisa esperanzada.</p><p>Harry se encoge de hombros. "Si seguro. Me encantaría."</p><p>Hermes lo anima y lo lleva al centro de atención con él. Harry se va con una risa fácil.</p><p>“¿Crees que puede organizar un drama completo solo? Tu so-"</p><p>"Será una obra musical, ¿verdad?" Hermes se parece un poco a un maníaco con lo bien que se está perfilando su plan. "Bueno, ¡digo que sería una pena que Louis y las Musas no ayudaran a unir todo!"</p><p>Ya hay murmullos y susurros de consentimiento antes de que Louis tenga la oportunidad de abrir los ojos. Incluso Atenea parece aplacada. En un minuto, todos excepto Louis han apoyado la idea, Harry le sonríe desde el lado de Hermes y el anuncio oficial de Zeus no deja lugar para la negociación.</p><p>Hermes, eres un genio absoluto. (Louis aprendió lo que se llama 'sarcasmo' de los mortales. Es su cosa favorita en todo el mundo).    </p><hr/><p>Quizás por primera vez desde que comenzaron estas reuniones, los días de Louis pasan inquietos en lugar de la inutilidad habitual.</p><p>La primera semana tuvo todo para él solo. Antes, solía pasarlo pensando en sus degradantes habilidades de tiro con arco y entretenerse con escenarios de personas hablando de él a sus espaldas. Ahora, con algo más grande, algo potencialmente más mortífero que se avecinaba por delante, su cerebro decidió aferrarse a eso.</p><p>Y Louis se imagina cada cosa horrible que podría hacerle a Hermes. Verás, Hermes y Louis se remontan a la época en que Hermes, esencialmente un bebé, robó el ganado de Louis y lo sacrificó a los dioses. Pero luego hizo a Louis su lira como compensación, así que todo estuvo bien. Ahora ha preparado a Louis para esta jugada tonta, y Louis espera ser recompensado generosamente, o de lo contrario ... </p><p>La segunda semana fue cuando Harry y los dioses menores habían decidido reunirse y decidir algo para la obra. Antes, pasaba pensando un poco más en sí mismo, aunque no con tanta frecuencia como la primera semana. Ahora, encontramos a Louis en el escenario del anfiteatro herodiano, de vuelta en Grecia, discutiendo con Harry sobre el género de la obra.   </p><p>“Tiene que ser algo significativo! ¡Algo sincero!” Louis gesticula salvajemente con sus manos, un hábito suyo cuando se siente excepcionalmente apasionado por algo. Harry gira dramáticamente la cabeza junto con sus acciones. Louis resopla y se cruza de brazos. "¡No estás convirtiendo esta obra en una competencia de quién tiene los peores chistes! ¡No te dejaré!”</p><p>"Harry ganaría eso cualquier día". Príapo murmura a Nike, pero su voz se transmite y todos se ríen. Excepto Louis. Louis canaliza su furia interior lo mira lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo, muy satisfactoriamente, acobardarse.</p><p>"¡Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza, Príapo!" Harry irradia.</p><p>“¿Podemos <em>mantener un</em> enfoque ?”Louis se enfurece, volviendo su mirada hacia el bastardo rizado.</p><p>"Sí, Príapo, no es hora de bromear". Harry regaña. Hay una risa común y silenciosa. Harry hace una demostración de callarlos, aunque hay alegría bailando positivamente en esos ojos suyos.</p><p>Finalmente, Harry se gira para dirigirse directamente a él, comenzando a caminar hacia él. "¿Sensible? ¿Sentimientos? Sin ofender, pero algunas personas aquí ya son innecesariamente sensibles ".</p><p>¿Fue eso ... fue un golpe para él? Louis siente que su cara se sonroja y su corazón raya en el dolor.</p><p>Pero si no fuera ... wow, Louis cae en esa categoría, ¿no?</p><p>“Eso es exactamente lo que estas personas no necesitan. Necesitan algo ligero y alegre ". Harry continúa su filosofía, avanzando hacia él. Cuando lo alcanza, le agarra de los hombros con sus grandes manos y los aprieta (suavemente, a Louis no le gusta cómo se siente). En voz baja, añade, las palabras sólo para Louis a escuchar, “ <em>tú</em> necesitas algo ligero y alegre.”</p><p>Louis traga saliva. A veces se pregunta si está hecho de vidrio y cristal y cada pensamiento y cada sentimiento que pasa por su cabeza está disponible para que cualquiera lo lea. Es un imagen aterradora.</p><p>Por mucho que odie su cerebro, es extrañamente protector sobre él. Es su infierno personal <em>y</em> su espacio seguro.</p><p>Entonces, se traga la incómoda sensación de estar expuesto, levanta la barbilla, desafiante. "¿Y por qué decides eso?"   </p><p>Los perfectos labios de Harry se contraen. Louis casi puede verlo en sus ojos cuando decide cambiar de táctica.</p><p>Abruptamente se aleja de Louis, se da vuelta para enfrentar el pequeño conjunto a su alrededor. “Muy bien, mis queridos amigos. Nos hemos topado con un ligero desacuerdo, y ¿quién mejor que todos ustedes, delegados, puede resolver este problema?</p><p>Hay aprensión en la cara de todos, la gente se mira confundida mientras se ríen para mostrar que realmente entienden de qué está hablando Harry.</p><p>Pero Louis lo <em>sabe. </em>¡Esa ... esa astuta comadreja!</p><p>Él sabe que Louis no se rendirá sin pelear. También sabe qué arma usar. Puede que Louis no sea ridiculizado, pero no es exactamente el chico dorado entre esta multitud (juego de palabras muy, <em>muy</em> involuntario. ¡Qué demonios, Hades, Harry, <em>sal</em> de su cabeza!)</p><p>Ese es en realidad Harry. El amado del rebaño. La niña de sus ojos. Por alguna ironía retorcida, el rayo de sol querido en su pequeño y peculiar clan.</p><p>Y lo usará para su máximo provecho. Aclama por adoración o lo que sea.</p><p>Hijo de una maldita zorra.</p><p>Louis no puede hacer nada más que ponerse de pie y ver como Harry sonríe victoriosamente a la multitud y les pide que decidan por sí mismos qué género les gustaría. Agrega frases como ' <em>es su presentación, después de todo'</em> y <em>'¿por qué Harry o Louis deberían decidir eso?'</em></p><p>Harry mira a Louis por un segundo, solo para enviarle una sonrisa. Louis cree que probablemente debería visitar más la Tierra, incluso para aprender este pequeño y sucio juego político que Harry está jugando.</p><p>Se barajan y murmuran. Todos se lo toman en serio y Louis solo puede poner los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de Harry. Él no puede, por su vida, cancelar esta 'elección'. No señor. Eso significaría que Louis duda de su propia amabilidad. Eso no va a pasar en un millón de años, no, gracias.</p><p>Es un proceso lento y laborioso, pero finalmente los dioses parecen haber tomado una decisión. La mayoría de los votos caen en la bolsa de Harry, lo cual no sorprende a nadie. Sin embargo, también hay algunos votos para Louis, y luego algunos aún indecisos. (Némesis, siempre excéntrica, sugiere que escojan algo de Shakespeare, algo de raíces trágicas y perversas. Nadie la secunda).</p><p><em>Fracaso, fracaso, fracaso,</em> canta la voz dentro de su cabeza. <em>Cállate,</em> responde Louis.</p><p>"¡Así que los jueces, razonables y justos, han hablado!" Harry declara al anfiteatro vacío, amplificando su voz solo para ser un imbécil. “El género está decidido. ¡Sitcom, será!”</p><p>Por un segundo, Louis no sabe qué significa exactamente la comedia. <em>La comedia de situación</em> suministra la parte del cerebro de Louis que almacena información inútil. Huh Pequeños mortales con cerebro de guisante.</p><p>Considerando la reunión terminada, o al menos su parte en ella, dado que Harry obviamente tiene todo muy bien bajo control, Louis se da vuelta para encontrar un lugar apartado para pasar el día con sus pensamientos en lugar de los demonios.</p><p>Pero aparentemente el dios de ojos verdes tiene otras ideas, porque él es rápido para correr hacia él para detenerlo. "Oye. ¿A dónde vas?"</p><p>"Lejos." Louis gruñe. "Claramente ya no me necesitas aquí".</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño exageradamente. “Heyyy, eso no es verdad, Febo<sup>8</sup>. Yo <em>siempre</em> te necesito “.</p><p><sup>8 </sup> <sub>es un apodo o epíteto del dios Apolo en la mitología clásica. Probablemente significaba originalmente "brillante"</sub></p><p>Hay tanta sinceridad falsa en su voz y su expresión, que Louis quiere golpearse la cara. Sin embargo, está por encima de eso, así que deja salir sus frustraciones con una exhalación profunda. “Deja de perder mi tiempo, Harry, y el tuyo. Creo que tu pequeña base de fans te echa de menos. Shoo."</p><p>Harry solo sonríe divertido y toma una de las muñecas de Louis en su mano. "Ven a ayudarme a elegir la obra".</p><p>Louis resopla pero se deja arrastrar a donde sea. Ha terminado de pelear. "¿Como te ayude a elegir el género?"</p><p>Una sonrisa radiante, un juego de dientes perfecto. "La oposición es el aliento y el alma de la democracia, Louis".</p><hr/><p>A través de otra sesión agotadora, la obra que se decidió se llama 'The Dear Departed' por un tal Stanley Houghton.</p><p>Hay algunos entre ellos que lo han leído y solo tienen cosas buenas que decir al respecto. Cuando se explica la trama, se considera lo suficientemente simple y cómico para su requerimiento.</p><p>Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema, y viene en forma de caracteres limitados. En total, solo hay seis personajes en la obra. Hay más de una docena de ellos.</p><p>Louis puede sentir la tensión competitiva que de repente llena el aire. Es una jugada estúpida para el resto de su estúpida familia y no puede creer que estas personas estén tan ansiosas por eso.</p><p>Quizás Hermes tenía razón. Los dioses están aburridos de sus magníficas mentes.</p><p>La patria, el testigo eterno de su antigua gloria, probablemente se está riendo de lo que ha sido de ellos. Casi se ríe junto con ella. Es patético</p><p>Además, Harry no está muy satisfecho con la obra. Lo cual, de alguna manera, es la mayor preocupación.</p><p>"Pero una simple representación del drama sería demasiado aburrida, ¿no creen?" Harry pregunta en voz alta.</p><p>Están sentados uno al lado del otro en los escalones del escenario mientras el resto del equipo se distribuye sobre los asientos escalonados. Louis dibuja sin interés en la tierra con las puntas de sus zapatos. Harry está tan invertido en esto.</p><p>“Nosotros mismos elegimos un drama simple, Harry. ¿Ahora no quieres simple?” Eros comenta.</p><p>“Sí quiero simple, Eros. Pero no quiero soso.” Harry suspira, colocando sus manos detrás de sí mismo e inclinándose hacia atrás. Louis no lo está mirando, pero la imagen de su rostro brillando bajo la luz del sol es cristalina en su mente. Es ridículamente saludable para alguien que vive del licor. "El drama debería ser atractivo, pero al mismo tiempo, no demasiado difícil de seguir".</p><p>"No creo que te entienda". Bóreas habla con voz insegura.</p><p>"Quiere decir que el drama humano es muy aburrido". Louis cree que hizo un buen trabajo al resumir los últimos quince minutos de Harry hablando de cómo le gustaría que fuera el drama.</p><p>Harry pone los ojos en blanco, murmurando: "Eso no es lo que quiero decir, en absoluto".</p><p>Louis resopla ante un pensamiento repentino. "Sería mucho más divertido si fuera Hera o Afrodita en lugar de Elizabeth o Amelia". Él se ríe positivamente entonces. “O Zeus en lugar del abuelo. Santo cielo.”</p><p>"¡Dios mío, Louis!" Harry llora de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.</p><p>Lo mira con una expresión molesta en su rostro y un comentario rencoroso listo en la punta de su lengua, pero luego mira la cara de Harry. Está mirando a Louis como si acabara de descifrar los misterios más intrincados del universo.</p><p>"¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?</p><p>Harry sacude la cabeza maravillado. "Wow, Lou, solo wow".</p><p>"Deja de mirarme de esa forma." Louis, porque es una diva y ¿qué hay de eso? - se aleja de Harry como si su mirada fuera contaminante.</p><p>Harry todavía tiene estrellas en sus ojos. "Sería jodidamente brillante".</p><p>"Sí, lo sería, si dejaras de mirar".</p><p>Harry se ríe encantado y luego se apresura a ponerse de pie. Ignorando todas las protestas de Louis, también lo pone de pie.</p><p>"Señoras y señores, ¿puedo llamar su atención, por favor?" Harry grita, a pesar de que todos ya lo están mirando. Louis cree que solo le gusta recordarles a todos exactamente por qué es el dios del teatro. Es simplemente increíble para ser un gato melodramático, el mejor en su campo.</p><p>A diferencia de Louis.</p><p>Louis sacude el pensamiento de su cabeza, desviando su atención hacia Harry. Él es, si nada más, una buena distracción de su propia mente.</p><p>"Hemos encontrado una forma única e interesante de hacer que el drama sea más atractivo". Harry anuncia y luego sonríe a Louis. "Todo gracias a nuestro maravilloso amigo, Louis, aquí".</p><p>Louis frunce el ceño confundido (no para ocultar su sonrojo, obviamente. ¿Qué es sonrojo? Él no conoce el sonrojo). No tiene idea de qué habla Harry.</p><p>Harry se vuelve hacia la multitud. Con pausas en su discurso de suspenso adicional, declara: "Vamos a realizar 'The Dear Departed' con un giro. Vamos a presentar 'The Dear Departed: The Olympic Version ”.</p><p>Hay un brillo en sus ojos mientras habla.</p><p>UH oh.</p><hr/><p>La próxima vez que se encuentran, es para elegir el elenco. Su idea básica es cambiar los personajes de la obra con algunos de los dioses principales sin cambiar la trama demasiado drásticamente. Es un asunto divertido, ver a los dioses menores tratando de imitar a los Doce. Con una excusa para burlarse de los dioses y un acuerdo tácito de no hablar con nadie, son bastante despiadados. Ares de Príapo es lo que hace que todos se rían más y gana el papel. </p><p>Harry grita: "¡ <em>Ese es mi hijo!" </em>en la parte superior de sus pulmones y Louis piensa que sus ojos algún día abandonarían su trabajo debido a cuánto los rueda.</p><p>Al final del día, han decidido elegir a Pan como Zeus (el abuelo), Príapo como Ares (Henry), Nike como Afrodita (Amelia), Eros como Hefesto (Ben), Hécate como Atena (Elizabeth) y Hestia como Nova (Victoria). Todos los demás se convierten automáticamente en parte del equipo de utilería.</p><p>Hay algunos rostros decepcionados, algunos aliviados y otros complacidos. Sin embargo, no hay disputas, y Louis cree que es lo mejor que podrían hacer.</p><p>Se separan con buen humor y con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente en un par de días. </p><hr/><p>  </p><p>"¡Mostaza<sup>9</sup>, Ares!" Pan gritó.</p><p><sup>9 </sup> <sub>Moustard: Se utiliza para decir que algo es bueno; o en el British slang sirve como otra forma de decir Bastardo.</sub></p><p>Todos se echaron a reír.</p><p>Las prácticas de la obra van maravillosamente bien, y viniendo de Louis, es algo. Él está, muy sorprendida mente, divirtiéndose. Riendo junto con el grupo, siendo inusualmente tonto y haciendo bromas.</p><p>Han estado ensayando durante tres días. Nadie tiene sus diálogos de memoria todavía, pero han leído y releído el guion las veces suficientes para insertar sus propios chistes. Naturalmente, el proceso es muy divertido, y muchas veces se ríen a pesar de que los chistes no son tan divertidos. Eros se ha encargado de comenzar a bailar con las Musas cada vez que puede, y luego hace que casi todos se unan a él. A veces, todos se distraen tanto en la alegría que Louis tiene que recordarles que tienen un trabajo que hacer. Lo están escuchando, al menos por ahora. Y Louis está tratando de no ser demasiado duro con ellos. O asimismo.</p><p>Porque se está <em>divirtiendo</em> . La rareza no se pierde en él. Parece que tampoco en Harry, porque cada vez que Louis se ríe, se encuentra con una mirada divertida que dice " <em>te lo dije</em> ".</p><p>De acuerdo, sí, lo que sea.</p><p>Quizás él necesitaba esto. Tendrá que dar un discurso de agradecimiento para Harry. Pero no demasiado profundo ni nada, nada para impulsar su ego sobre inflado. Es lo suficientemente petulante para todos los Doce Olímpicos como es. </p><p>Hay un golpecito en su hombro derecho, tirando de él al presente. Gira a la derecha, esperando que Príapo pida ayuda o que las Musas lo llamen para practicar, pero no encuentra a nadie. Frunce el ceño, gira a su izquierda y casi choca con Harry.</p><p>Está a una milésima de distancia de reprenderlo por su estúpido truco (por el cual Louis se enamoró estúpidamente) cuando Harry agarra su antebrazo con delicadeza.</p><p>Louis mira su mano y luego arquea una ceja con curiosidad. La amenaza en cuestión le lanza una sonrisa deslumbrante, comienza a retroceder. Su mano viaja por el brazo de Louis con cada paso, hasta que sus dedos largos y anillados se envuelven alrededor de la palma de Louis.</p><p>"De nada." Harry le guiña un ojo, le aprieta la mano y luego se va.</p><p>El brazo de Louis cuelga inerte de su costado. El toque de Harry casi le prendió fuego en el brazo. Le recordó que su piel tiene la capacidad de hormiguear en el buen sentido.</p><p>Se siente desconcertado. Ebrio. El mundo se está disolviendo.</p><p>Con una inhalación y una exhalación temblorosas, el momento pasa. Louis baja la mirada al suelo, se cruza de brazos. Le da tiempo a su cuerpo tonto para recuperarse de algo que ni siquiera debería haberlo afectado de esta manera.</p><p>Tal vez está hecho de material transparente, después de todo. O tal vez es solo que Harry puede leerlo ...</p><p>No.</p><p>Esto solo significa que acaba de guardar una conversación con Harry, eso es todo.</p><p>Obviamente. No es mucho Se endereza con determinación, ignorando los impulsos de acunar su brazo como si fuera algo precioso y otros de rascar el fantasma del toque de Harry. <em>Actúa normal, Louis.</em></p><p>Bueno, eso es algo que ha estado haciendo durante bastante tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But whose heart would not take flight?<br/>Betray the moon as acolyte<br/>On first and fierce affirming sight<br/>Of sunlight, sunlight, sunlight</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Una semana después de los ensayos iniciaran y una semana antes de la próxima reunión, Harry misteriosamente no aparece.</p><p>Es muy desventajoso para la obra. A pesar de que todo el mundo ya sabe qué hacer ahora, es un movimiento extremadamente oportuno por parte de Harry. ¿Cuán irresponsable podría ser? ¿Pensó que Louis podría manejar este circo solo? ¿Sin previo aviso?</p><p>Todo el día, Louis está tan fuertemente atado como cualquier cuerda en su lira. Intenta no criticar a la gente que pregunta dónde estaba Harry, por qué no vino. Como si lo supiera. Intenta ejecutar todo tan bien como Harry, intenta parecer que sabe lo que está haciendo. Trata de no fallar a estas personas, su gente, y trata de no quedar completamente aplastado por la presión.</p><p>Intenta no extrañar a Harry más de lo profesionalmente necesario. Olvida eso, no extraña a Harry, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Por lo tanto, tampoco admitirá que todo parece aburrido sin Harry.</p><p>Pero tendrá una plática sobre la responsabilidad con el estúpido niño cuando regrese.</p><hr/><p>Y eso es exactamente lo que hace.</p><p>"¿Dónde en el maldito mundo estabas ayer?"</p><p>Harry apenas ha entrado al anfiteatro al día siguiente cuando Louis comienza a gritarle. Ni siquiera se detiene para mirarlo a los ojos por un momento. Su cerebro ni siquiera ha registrado cuán fabuloso se ve con una camisa blanca y un pantalón con estampado floral cuando comienza a gritar.</p><p>Harry se sobresalta un poco, pero rápidamente enfoca sus rasgos en algo exasperantemente tranquilo y provocador. "Aww, Lou. ¿Me extrañaste? Ya ves, hemos estado pasando tanto tiempo juntos que tengo quemaduras solares, así que ...”</p><p>“<em> ¡CALLATE!</em>” Louis se precipita hacia él. “¿No tienes ningún sentido del deber? Podríamos haber perdido un día entero de ensayos. Solo porque tu borracho culo decidió que era más importante perderte en algún lugar que venir aquí. Te das cuenta de que estas personas cuentan contigo y tu guía ...”</p><p>“Dios mío, Louis. <em>Louis” </em>Harry lo agarra por los hombros y lo aprieta para calmarlo. “Cálmate, amor. No es tan importante de un acuerdo. Y estoy aquí ahora, ¿no?</p><p>"No es impo-" Louis lo mira incrédulo. “¿Te escuchas ahora mismo? No apareciste, nadie sabía dónde estabas ni cuánto tiempo estarías fuera. Todos <em>me</em> preguntaban por ti. De repente tenía tanta responsabilidad que no pensé que iba a ...”</p><p>Tal vez Louis se ve un poco trastornado porque los ojos de Harry se ensanchan en serio. "Louis. Lou, está bien. Los dejé en tus manos más que capaces. Y nadie murió mientras yo me fui, ¿verdad?”</p><p><em>Pensé que yo iba a</em>, Louis no dice en voz alta. Solo se burla y encoge las manos de Harry de él. “Solo nos queda una semana. Si incluso piensas en hacer otro truco como este ...”</p><p>Harry levanta sus manos en señal de rendición. “No lo haré. Lo prometo, ¡ay!”</p><p>Se cubre el pecho con una mano y un palo de madera, que aparentemente salió volando de la nada, cae al suelo. A Louis le toma un momento darse cuenta de que el palo debe haber golpeado a Harry.</p><p>"Qué demonios ..." Lo levanta y lo examina. No es puntiagudo, pero él todavía mira a Harry. "¿Estás herido?"</p><p>"No", murmura Harry, frotándose el pecho. "Creo que estoy bien ..."</p><p>Él mira a Louis y se apaga.</p><p>Louis mira a su alrededor, buscando al culpable. Él ve a Eros con un arco en la mano y una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Hécate se ríe a su lado.</p><p>"¿Qué demonios, Eros?" Louis grita, gastando sus últimos trozos de ira. “No es tu maldito patio de juegos. ¡Alguien podría haberse lastimado!”</p><p>"Lo siento. Pero mis flechas no lastiman a las personas, ¿sabes?” Eros dice como una excusa. Él está mirando a Harry, un poco demasiado atento. "Estás bien, ¿verdad, Harry?"</p><p>Cuando Harry no responde, Louis se da vuelta para mirarlo y lo encuentra aun mirándolo.</p><p>Golpea la mejilla de Harry con la flecha, haciéndole centrar su atención en Eros. "Él te preguntó algo".</p><p>El dios del vino se estremece y le dice a Eros que está bien, aunque incluso ahora a Louis le parece un poco fuera de lugar.</p><p>Harry se ríe un poco cuando nota que Louis lo mira. "Estúpido Cupido."</p><p>Louis le da una mirada de disgusto a cambio. "Wow, eso es un nuevo punto bajo para ti".</p><p>Y eso lo es.</p><p>Louis no está seguro de lo que acaba de pasar, pero no puede molestarse en preocuparse porque tienen que preparar un maldito drama.</p><hr/><p>Está practicando una transición particularmente difícil con las Musas y puede sentir a Eros mirándolo. Han pasado bastantes minutos y ahora se está volviendo molesto.</p><p>"Está bien, ¿qué es?" Louis finalmente se dirige a él.</p><p>Eros sonríe y salta hacia él, con sus guion en la mano que pretendía leer. "Hola Louis. ¿Cómo estás?"</p><p>Louis lo mira escéptico. ¿Desde cuándo se preguntaron cómo estaban? "¿Necesitas algo?"</p><p>"No, quiero decir", su sonrisa se ensancha y Louis no le gusta ni un poco. “Realmente solo quería saber cómo estabas. Cómo van los ensayos. Si sucedió algo nuevo ...</p><p>"¿De qué estás hablando? Ya sabes cómo van los ensayos, estamos ensayando juntos ".</p><p>"No, no. Quiero decir, " Eros se lame los labios. "¿Algo fuera de la obra?"</p><p>Louis lo mira en blanco.</p><p>"¿Harry no te ha hablado todavía?"</p><p>"¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué?"</p><p>Eros suspira y enrolla los papeles en su mano. “Supongo que no, entonces. No importa."</p><p>Él va a girar pero Louis lo agarra del brazo.</p><p>"No 'importa'. ¿De qué querría hablarme Harry?” Louis no tiene curiosidad porque Harry está involucrado. Es curioso por naturaleza, ya sabes. "¿Y por qué quieres saber?" Añade sin embargo.   </p><p>“No es nada, Louis. Probablemente ni siquiera importa.” Eros intenta liberarse del agarre de Louis pero no lo deja.</p><p>“Escúpelo, Cupido. ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?” La confianza que Louis tiene en su familia es obvia.</p><p>Eros observa a Louis, inseguro. "Me odiarías".</p><p>"No cambiaría nada, entonces". </p><p>El dios del amor pone los ojos en blanco. Luego, con una mirada tímida, dice: "¿Recuerdas cómo golpeé a Harry con una flecha hace un par de días?"</p><p>"Si."</p><p>Eros espera como a que Louis lo alcanzara. Y luego Louis lo hace. Entonces desearía no haberlo hecho.</p><p>"Golpeaste a Harry con una flecha". Louis susurra, como si fuera algo vergonzoso y no debería extenderse. "Y ahora él ..."</p><p>Ni siquiera quiere pensar en las consecuencias. No puede imaginarlo.</p><p>Eros se encoge de hombros y confirma sus temores. Louis se congela por unos segundos.</p><p>Luego gime ruidosamente. "¿Cómo podría no odiarte, Eros, cuando haces cosas estúpidas como esta?"</p><p>“¡Fue un accidente, Louis! No quise hacerlo, lo juro.”</p><p>"¿Sí? ¿También fue un accidente con Daphne? </p><p>Daphne era una náyade increíblemente hermosa en los viejos tiempos. Eros hizo que Louis se enamorara de ella y la hizo odiar a Louis. Eros siempre dice que lo hizo porque Louis se estaba burlando de él y Louis ha mantenido el que Eros lo hizo solo porque estaba aburrido.</p><p>En este punto, ni siquiera lo recuerda. Hay tantas historias sobre ellos, contadas una y otra vez, que ahora es difícil incluso para los dioses recordar qué versión es la verdadera, qué inventaron los mortales y que comenzó como una broma entre ellos pero se quedó.</p><p>"¡Te estabas burlando de mí!" Eros argumenta, como siempre.</p><p>"¡No lo hice! Simplemente estaba sentado allí ..."</p><p>"¿Por qué estamos discutiendo sobre Daphne después de todo este tiempo?" </p><p>“Claro, hablemos del asunto en cuestión. ¿Por qué trajiste tu arco aquí? ¿Por qué lo usaste? ¿Por qué Harry de todas las personas? ¿Por qué, Eros, por qué me odias? ”</p><p>Quizás el lado dramático de alguien se está contagiando a Louis. Tendrá que mantener eso bajo control.</p><p>"Oh, por el amor de Afrodita, Louis". Eros pone los ojos en blanco. “Estaba presumiendo ante Hécate y accidentalmente golpeé a Harry. No es tan importante como lo estás haciendo ".</p><p>"¡Perseguí a Daphne hasta que tuvo que convertirse en un puto árbol!" No es su momento de mayor orgullo, es muy consciente. "Sé lo importante que es".</p><p>"Si la flecha hubiera tenido algún efecto, Harry ya habría hecho un movimiento sobre ti". Eros dice, cruzando sus brazos a la defensiva.</p><p>¿What?</p><p>"¿Que? Que quieres decir?" Louis duda que las flechas de Eros nunca funcionen.</p><p>Eros le sonríe como si estaba tratando con un niño ingenuo. "No puedo hacer que alguien ame a alguien más si ya lo hacen, ¿verdad?"</p><p>
  <em>¿What?</em>
</p><p>"¿What?" Louis no puede respirar, no puede pensar ahora. No puede ser</p><p>“Creo que Harry te ama. Lo ha hecho durante años ”. Eros está disfrutando esto. “Si no lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido la cabeza tratando de controlarse. Si lo hace, que es el caso más probable, simplemente debe haber sentido una repentina oleada de emociones cuando lo golpeé. Todo lo que mi flecha podría hacer sería intensificar sus sentimientos un poco ”.</p><p>Louis está en estado de shock. Y ligeramente en negación porque  <em>no puede ser</em>  . El no responde.</p><p>"No me digas que al menos no sospechaste". Eros dice, probablemente preguntándose por qué estaba actuando tan extraño.</p><p>"Yo ..." Él no tiene palabras. No puede comprender la posibilidad de que Harry pueda estar ...</p><p>"De todos modos", exclama Eros de repente, comenzando a caminar hacia atrás. Tal vez teme que Louis lo estrangule tan pronto como salga de su estupor y tenga razón. “Se suponía que no debería interferir. No quise hacerlo, y lo siento mucho. Solo ... olvida que dije algo, ¿sí? ”</p><p>Simplemente no puedes voltear el mundo de alguien y luego decirles que lo olviden.</p><p> </p><p>Entre la construcción de la teoría (débil) después de la teoría (más débil) de por qué Eros podría estar equivocado y Harry podría no estar enamorado de él y viendo un escenario (lindo) después de un escenario (más lindo), su cerebro inventa que Harry es su amante, él no duerme mucho esa noche.</p><hr/><p>Las Morias deben haber decidido que cuatro días antes de la reunión sería un buen momento para que Louis tenga un colapso.</p><p>Está yendo ... Louis no diría sin problemas, porque con el rendimiento acercándose, la ansiedad los rodea como el aire, fluye con la brisa. No sabe si sus expectativas son repentinamente más altas o si el elenco ha olvidado cómo actuar, pero se siente frustrado, tratando de no gritarles.</p><p>El elenco no está ayudando. Hécate de repente tiene miedo al escenario, Nike no deja de desafiar a Louis, y esa vieja cabra Pan simplemente sigue usando el retrete cada diez minutos y pasa otros diez allí.</p><p>Sin mencionar que ha sido cómicamente incómodo con Harry. Está haciendo las cosas difíciles para todos. Todos, por favor culpen a Eros.</p><p>Louis deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Todo gira fuera de control.</p><p>Cierra los ojos por un momento, se enfoca en su respiración para reencontrarse. Ok.</p><p>Los siguientes minutos mira la presentación desde el costado. Todo va bien hasta que Hécate se equivocó en una palabra y luego olvida su siguiente línea. El resto del reparto dio miradas disgustadas. Ella entierra su cabeza en sus manos, disculpándose profundamente, y se excusa a la estación de bebidas.</p><p>Él decide controlarla. "Oye. ¿Todo bien?"</p><p>"Louis! hey." Ella levanta la vista, su cara sonrojada. "Uh, sí, todo está bien". Se pasa la mano por el pelo y Louis puede decir que está nerviosa. "Es solo que ... no sé cómo lo tomarán, ya sabes. Y estoy un poco nerviosa ... No quiero decepcionarlos ". </p><p>"Hécate", Louis agarra sus hombros. “Nadie te va a decir nada, me aseguraré de eso. Y lo estás haciendo genial, realmente lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué no lo intentas con un poco más de confianza? Eres Atenea y ...</p><p>"¿Desde cuándo estás a cargo?" Nike pregunta por detrás de ellos. “Tomaremos sugerencias de alguien que sepa actuar, Louis. ¿Por qué no vas a jugar un poco con tu lira?</p><p>La sangre corre hacia su cara. Normalmente él respondía a Nike cuando ella era una boca inteligente<sup>10</sup>. Pero ahora, aunque él sabe que ella solo está jugando con él, no puede encontrar la fuerza para replicar. No puedo evitarlo cuando su corazón se lastima un poco. Ya estaba nervioso, y aunque fue un empujón débil, se cayó.</p><p><sup>10</sup> <sub>Se refiere a que no piensa antes de hablar, y agresivo/grosero. </sub></p><p>Simplemente rueda los ojos y retrocede. Puede escuchar a Hécate reprendiendo a Nike mientras se apresura ciegamente para encontrar un lugar desierto para estar solo hasta que sus miserables pensamientos se desvanezcan.</p><p>Todo lo que quería hacer era animar un poco a Hécate. Ayudar todo lo que pueda porque, según las noticias, también es su trabajo. Pero aparentemente las personas también tienen problemas con eso.</p><p>¿Por qué está él aquí otra vez? Ni siquiera debería haberse involucrado. Podría haberse sentado en su carro en el entorno sin simulación y esto no habría sucedido. </p><p>Debería haberlo visto venir. Las últimas semanas fueron increíble y sospechosamente geniales. Todavía está en las garras de algo oscuro, a pesar de que le permite disfrutar de unos días. Pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Cuanto más lo deja ir, más cerca lo empuja después. Debería saberlo.</p><p><em>Está</em> girando fuera de control.</p><p>Se encuentra fuera del anfiteatro, el aire frío le pica en las mejillas calientes. Él casi cae al suelo. Sus manos se sienten demasiado calientes, demasiado frías y sus palmas están sudando. Puede sentir un hormigueo corriendo por sus brazos, sus venas están ardiendo. Quiere que se detenga, quiere abrir la piel y rasgar su músculo, rascarse hasta que desaparezca la picazón extraña.</p><p>En cambio, entierra su rostro en sus manos, presiona sus dedos en sus ojos con tanta fuerza que ve manchas. Cuando está convencido de que las lágrimas han sido suficientemente reprimidas, se lleva las manos al cabello para mantener el flequillo alejado de la cara. Tiene cuidado de no apretar demasiado. No hay necesidad de hacerlo. ¡No hay necesidad de estar molesto, no pasó nada, por el amor de Dios!</p><p>Entonces, ¿por qué está molesto? Él es el problema, ¿no es así? Él tiene un problema, ¿no?</p><p>Mira, así es como siempre es. Se golpea a sí mismo por hacer algo mal, luego piensa que no fue realmente su culpa, fue la situación. Luego se culpa a sí mismo por inventar excusas para enterrar sus fracasos.</p><p>Es un ciclo repugnante y no puede encontrar una salida. Es como un péndulo siempre oscilante y Louis es una pelota que oscila entre el odio y la autocompasión. Parece que no puede encontrar el término medio, el estado estable llamado amor propio, para establecerse.</p><p>Louis está pensando demasiado. Debería detenerse, es exactamente lo que no debería estar haciendo. La gente normal no piensa demasiado. No quiere pensar demasiado, solo quiere ser normal: espera, ahora está pensando demasiado en pensar demasiado. Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.</p><p>Él sabe que no siempre se sintió así. Todo lo que quiere es saber dónde salió mal y cómo cambiarlo.</p><p>"¿Louis?"</p><p>Él se sobresalta. Lo último que quiere ahora es compañía. Al oír pasos acercándose, se limpia la cara de signos de llanto tanto como puede. Nadie lo está viendo así, nunca.</p><p>"¿Lou?" Una mano se posa sobre su hombro, girándolo suavemente y poniéndolo cara a cara con un Harry preocupado.</p><p>Su ceño se profundiza mientras observa la apariencia obviamente desaliñada de Louis. Louis se encoge un poco bajo el escrutinio, cruzando los brazos. Harry no dice nada, por lo que decide terminarlo lo antes posible. "¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?"</p><p>"¿Qué pasó cariño?" Harry le hace una pregunta por una pregunta.</p><p>"N-no pasó nada, ¿qué quieres decir?"</p><p>"Algo obviamente te molestó tanto".</p><p>Louis pone los ojos en blanco como lo haría normalmente. “Estoy bien, Harry. Regresemos y continuemos con la práctica ".</p><p>Harry está callado por un momento. Luego dice en un tono bajo, casi herido, "No me hagas esto otra vez, Louis. Deja de alejarme cuando más me necesitas ".</p><p>"No te <em>necesito</em> , Harry". Louis se queja, mirando al suelo. Está haciendo eso otra vez, está haciendo esto sobre sí mismo. "No sabes nada de mí".</p><p>Harry se burla. “He pasado siglos solo observándote, creo que sé una cosa o dos. No eres tan sutil como crees, cariño.</p><p>Louis no dice nada. Si no ha sido lo suficientemente sutil, será más cuidadoso en el futuro. ¿Puede dejarlo solo ahora, por favor?</p><p>Harry, sin duda, tiene exactamente el plan opuesto. Se acerca al otro dios, coloca sus manos sobre sus brazos y frota suavemente. Luego se acerca aún más, tira ligeramente, dándole todo el tiempo para protestar, pero Louis no tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, hasta que se abrazan. Harry lo rodea con sus brazos y deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Louis se apoya un poco contra él, su cara presionada contra el hombro de Harry, sus brazos cruzados entre sus cuerpos.</p><p>Se supone que no debe molestar a nadie más. Él no quiere. Especialmente no a Harry.</p><p>"Puedes decirme si estoy equivocado", comienza Harry, con voz suave. “Te diré lo que pienso. ¿Bueno?"</p><p>Louis solo cierra los ojos. No cree que pueda manejar las opiniones de otras personas sobre él en este momento. Especialmente de Harry.</p><p>"Creo que eres maravilloso".</p><p>Louis puede escuchar la sonrisa en sus palabras. <em>¿Y la mentira? </em>pregunta su cerebro.</p><p>"Eres inteligente, eres divertido, eres hermoso, eres ... eres tantas cosas, Lou, podría simplemente sentarte y admirarte y nunca aburrirme". ¿Harry realmente piensa eso? "Pero de alguna manera, no te ves así".</p><p>Por supuesto que no se ve así. Se conoce a sí mismo, sabe cómo es por dentro y no es bonito. El hecho de que tenga una máscara no significa que sea una persona diferente.</p><p>Un nudo crece en su garganta y las lágrimas comienzan a acumularse detrás de sus párpados nuevamente. Agarra la camisa de Harry con los puños apretados. </p><p>"Y creo que a veces te cuesta", continúa Harry, apretándolo ligeramente. “Por qué exactamente no puedo entenderlo. Pero olvidas que sucede, nos sucede a los mejores y que está bien. Que todo va a estar bien. Probablemente veas a los monstruos más grandes de lo que realmente son ".</p><p>"Detente, por favor." Louis gime, enterrándose más en Harry. "Yo ... no puedo, Harry ..."</p><p>“Amor, necesitas escuchar esto. Necesitas que te recuerden que está bien, ¿sí? Estás bien, incluso si no te sientes bien en este momento ".</p><p>"Siento que estoy ..." Un sollozo finalmente sale de su boca, y luego no hay forma de detenerlo. “Me estoy desmoronando, Harry. Soy un desastre "</p><p>"No, no lo eres, Lou". Harry se aleja y acuna su rostro con una mano, secándose las lágrimas. “Estás aquí, conmigo, y eres increíble, ¿lo sabes? Eres perfecto, cariño.”</p><p>Louis murmura algo entrecortado entre sollozos y jadeos, algo sobre Harry mintiendo. No se sorprende cuando no entiende sus oraciones rotas. Entonces deja de hablar y se acurruca contra Harry.</p><p>"Está bien, estás bien". Harry se frota la espalda, con un flujo continuo de palabras relajantes que fluyen de su boca. Louis se enfoca en él, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar todos los pensamientos de cómo no está bien.</p><p>Pasan minutos, o tal vez años, pero después de una tediosa pelea con ella, Louis finalmente ve que la oscuridad se retira. Inhala y exhala con los recuentos de Harry, sollozando bruscamente. Ha hecho un desastre con la camisa de Harry, está seguro.</p><p>"Ahí estás, agápi mou". Harry murmura en su oído, abrazándolo con fuerza y balanceándolos suavemente.</p><p>Ahora que se ha calmado y la realidad está volviendo a sus sentidos, se da cuenta de cosas que no había hecho antes. Como el que Harry huele dulce a vino y flores de cerca. Como es cálido y cuán acogedor se siente al estar acurrucado contra él. Cuán tierno y considerado es Harry. Como lo llamó cariño y bebé y <em>agápi mou</em> y ...</p><p>Mierda.</p><p>Harry todavía no ha hablado con él (si no <em>es</em> algo de lo que necesitan hablar). En este momento, Louis no puede tener otra crisis, ni puede tomar a Harry siendo tan amable y amoroso o tan cerca de él. Entonces, lentamente se extrae del abrazo. Harry lo deja ir, sus manos cayendo a sus costados.</p><p>"¿Te sientes mejor ahora?" Él pregunta, la preocupación sigue presente.</p><p>"Sí", Louis susurra, tomándose un momento para recomponerse. "Sí, estoy ... mejor. Gracias Harry.”</p><p>"Hey, nada de eso, ahora". Harry sonríe Louis le da una pequeña a cambio.</p><p>Se quedan allí en silencio incómodo por un minuto, Harry todavía lo mira atentamente. Louis no hace mucho, solo se pregunta cuánto tiempo Harry podría mirarlo sin aburrirse. Quizás se aburra entonces porque saca una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y se la ofrece a Louis.</p><p>Él mira el líquido rojo oscuro dentro de él. "No, gracias."</p><p>Harry se encoge de hombros y se sirve un trago. Su mirada se fija en Louis de nuevo. Su tono es cuidadoso cuando pregunta: "¿Quieres hablar de esto?"</p><p>Los ojos de Louis se abren. Revisar esa mentalidad es peligroso, especialmente cuando todavía es sensible de esta manera.</p><p>"Sin embargo, no tienes que hacer nada, no tienes que hacer nada que te haga sentir incómodo".</p><p>Louis asiente, con la cabeza gacha. Es algo bueno que Harry sea tan comprensivo. De verdad aprecia que no sea agresivo. Honestamente, nunca pensó que le estaría tan agradecido por él, pero lo está.  </p><p>"Lo siento."</p><p>Harry ladea la cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Por qué, cariño?"</p><p>Por lo que no. Parece que todo lo que ha hecho requiere una disculpa.</p><p>"Yo ... no quise salir del ensayo así. O derrumbarme así, o arruinar tu linda camisa. Solo lo siento ".</p><p>"Lou, no tienes nada por que lamentarte". La voz de Harry es suave y se siente bien. “No siempre podemos controlar cómo nos sentimos. Tenemos que lidiar con eso. Y lo estás manejando genial, sabes, eres tan fuerte ".</p><p>"No lo soy realmente." Su voz se rompe en medio de su frase entre dientes. No puede pronunciar tres palabras con claridad y Harry lo llama fuerte. </p><p>“Puede que no me creas, cariño, pero es verdad. Conozco personas que no podrían soportarlo. No eres uno de ellos, Febo. Sé que estás luchando y sé que ganarás ”. Harry le sonríe y se gira para que su lado mire a Louis. “Sé que no vas a hacer todo bien y elegante mañana. Digo esto para que si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación similar y no tienes a nadie a quien pedir ayuda, no estarías solo. Incluso si son solo palabras, espero que sea algo a lo que aferrarse cuando el mundo comience a girar demasiado rápido ”. </p><p>Un ancla. A él le gustaría eso. Le gustaría mucho eso. Él exhala un sí.</p><p>“Y no te preocupes por la camisa. Tengo unas más lindos.” Harry le guiña un ojo mientras sorbe su bebida. La boca de Louis se contrae.</p><p>El mundo parece muy tranquilo como lo hace después de las guerras dentro de su cabeza, y aprovecha la oportunidad de mirar el perfil lateral de Harry durante un largo momento. No había esperado tanta sabiduría de la propia Atenea. No sabía que se sentiría tan aliviado de tener a alguien que lo apoyara y no sabía que lo necesitaba.</p><p>"¿Dónde ...?" Louis se apaga, y Harry se da vuelta para alzar una ceja. "¿Cómo te volviste tan ... sabio y filosófico?"</p><p>Se ríe nostálgicamente, como si recordara una broma interna. “A veces, Louis, los hombres más sabios se encuentran en bares, altos<sup>11</sup> como una cometa y borrachos como la mierda. Y a veces en WhatsApp ".</p><p><sup>11</sup> <sub>Es drogado, pero me gusta así…</sub></p><p>"¿Qué es 'WhatsApp'?"</p><p>Harry toma un trago de la botella, luego lo agita. "Es como un mensajero".</p><p>"¿Como Hermes?"</p><p>Una vez más, se ríe, ahora con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y una mano sobre el estómago, y en realidad tropieza unos pasos con la fuerza de su risa. “Mierda, estoy usando eso con Hermes. No puedo esperar para ver su rostro. Gracias Lou.”</p><p>"Uh, ¿de nada?" Louis no entiende nada, pero ver a Harry reír tan fuerte que tiene que limpiarse las lágrimas hace que sus labios se contraigan en una pequeña sonrisa contagiosa.</p><p>Su risa se apaga eventualmente y termina mirando las estrellas que decoran el cielo violeta del crepúsculo. Su sonrisa aún está encendida y sus hoyuelos aún afuera. Toma otro trago, completamente incomodado por la mirada de Louis.</p><p>"¿Harry?"</p><p>"¿Sí?"</p><p>"¿Qué es 'Joder'?"</p><hr/><p>Faltan dos días para el espectáculo. Louis está tranquilo. Sereno. Tranquilo.</p><p>No, realmente lo está.</p><p>Lo ha estado desde la conversación con Harry. Está ignorando a Nike y no cuenta la cantidad de veces que Pan toma un descanso para ir al baño (17).</p><p>Está tranquilo incluso cuando Harry lo aparta durante el almuerzo.</p><p>"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunta, más curioso que irritado, mientras Harry lo arrastra de la mano fuera del anfiteatro.</p><p>"Necesito verificar algo". Harry dice sin volverse, su voz seria.</p><p>"Uh, está bien. ¿Qué?" ¿Algo sobre la obra, seguramente?</p><p>"Existe esta teoría, ¿sí?" Harry se gira para mirarlo, su expresión solemne. "Necesito probar si es realmente cierto o si todos son tontos".</p><p>Louis está confundido. Harry es confuso, no es nada nuevo. "Harry, ¿qué estás—"</p><p>"Te llevaré allí ahora". Harry entrelaza sus dedos y el calor comienza a subir por el cuello de Louis. "No sueltes mi mano, ¿de acuerdo?"</p><p>"O-ok ".</p><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su entorno cambia por completo. El cielo no es tan claro como en Grecia, el sol obstruido por una nube gigante y esponjosa. En lugar de la ladera cubierta de árboles, ahora se encuentran en un camino de tierra que Louis puede ver conduce a un granero, en tierra llana. Ellos están en una granja.</p><p>"¿Qué estamos haciendo en una granja?" Louis pregunta, dolorosamente consciente de la mano de Harry alrededor de la suya.</p><p>"Es donde vamos a probar la hipótesis de que", dice Harry con seriedad, mientras coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de Louis y lo gira lentamente. "Los girasoles siempre miran y siguen al sol".</p><p>Delante de Louis hay un campo de girasol. Hay un arco de madera con la palabra 'ENTRADA' pintada en grandes letras amarillas. Hay hileras e hileras de plantas que crecen una cerca de la otra, todas ellas de unos 4 pies de altura. Las plantas se ven muy saludables, las hojas son de un verde brillante y las flores son casi tan grandes como su mano, todas mirando hacia el cielo, donde cuelga el sol. </p><p>Louis abre la boca para enseñarle a Harry que ya es un hecho comprobado y regañarlo por hacer otra broma horrible y arrastrarlo hasta aquí, a pesar de que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer para la obra, cuando…</p><p>Cuando las flores más cercanas a ellos comienzan a darse la vuelta, muy lentamente. Giran sus tallos suavemente, siguen girando hasta que, al parecer, su inexistente mirada aterriza en los extraños. Luego las flores se enderezan un poco, como si se animasen porque les gusta lo que ven.                                                </p><p>"Oh, Dios mío", susurra Harry en su oído, apretando ligeramente sus hombros. "Louis, ¿viste eso?"</p><p>Louis solo tiene tiempo para soltar una risita confusa antes de que los girasoles, sin duda susurrándose en los oídos acerca de sus invitados, están girando sobre sus tallos para enfrentarlos. Harry lo guía unos pasos hacia adelante, de modo que están parados debajo del arco, con un mar de espectadores de cara amarilla mirándolos.</p><p>"Les gusta mirar al sol". Harry dice, algo como asombro en su voz.</p><p>"Qué—" Louis se ríe un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza y volteándose para mirarlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"</p><p>Louis está confundido. Pero no es estúpido (al menos no del todo). Él sabe que Harry es el dios de la fertilidad, la vegetación y cosas así. Un pequeño truco con algunas plantas es exactamente algo que él podría y haría.</p><p>"Estoy probando una hipótesis". Harry responde, sin romper el personaje. "He estado queriendo hacerlo, por un tiempo".</p><p>Louis no puede evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Y por qué haces esto?"</p><p>"Este es mi reino, Louis, estas plantas, árboles". Explica con la paciencia de un maestro, haciendo un gesto alrededor. "Creo que es mi deber comprender los fenómenos fascinantes que ocurren aquí".</p><p>"Estás tan lleno de basura".</p><p>"No, no lo estoy."</p><p>"Lo estas."</p><p>"'¡no!" Harry dice con decisión. “Ahora deja de distraerme, estoy haciendo una investigación importante. Ve y quédate ahí, por favor.”</p><p>Señala el centro del camino estrecho entre las hileras de plantas. Louis frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué?"</p><p>"Deja de hacer preguntas, Louis, tienes que confiar en el líder de tu equipo". Harry lo gira y lo empuja hacia adelante. "Vamos."</p><p>Louis pone los ojos en blanco por sus travesuras, pero comienza a caminar, suspirando a medida que avanza.</p><p>Admira los girasoles mientras camina, porque eso es lo normal, ¿no? Pero lo que no es normal es la forma en que las flores giran con sus pasos, decididas a mantenerlo a la vista.</p><p>Él reprime una sonrisa. Luego, porque aparentemente todavía tiene la inteligencia de un niño humano de cuatro años, da unos pasos rápidos hacia atrás. Las flores, como las pequeñas cosas obedientes que son, también se retuercen con sus pasos. Una pequeña risa se le escapa. Se precipita hacia adelante, se detiene solo cuando llega al punto donde el camino se divide en dos.</p><p>Allí, hace un lento giro de 360º. A su izquierda, frente a él, a su derecha, se encuentra un océano de hermosos girasoles, que parecen estar mirándolo con genuina adoración y admiración (eso podría ser la alegría de Louis que lo hace alucinar, pero e siente bien, así que no lo va a cuestionar).</p><p>Solo para probar a Harry, Louis corre un poco: izquierda, derecha de repente, un paso inesperado a la izquierda, luego a la derecha otra vez, hasta que se olvida de que Harry está jugando con él. Él se ríe mientras las flores intentan seguir sus movimientos, sintiendo que está jugando con niños. Él comienza a caminar hacia atrás por el camino principal, sonriendo ampliamente a las flores que todavía lo miran con curiosidad.</p><p>Eso probablemente no fue muy inteligente de su parte, pero solo se da cuenta de eso después de chocar con el pecho de Harry. Louis se apresuró a alejarse.</p><p>"¡Es verdad, Lou!" Harry lo mira. “Los girasoles siempre siguen al sol. Creo que son mis nuevas flores favoritas ".</p><p>"Llevaste esto a otro nivel, Harold". Louis resopla, acariciando los pétalos de una flor. “Podrías haber aclarado tus datos, al menos. La última vez que revisé, solo los jóvenes siguieron al sol. Pero supongo que no había un dios interfiriendo en eso, entonces.</p><p>"Tal vez, pero este girasol siempre seguiría al sol".</p><p>Louis se da vuelta para encontrar a Harry agachado, con sus manos sobresaliendo extrañamente. No puede evitar reírse al verlo. "¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"</p><p>“Soy un girasol. Que sigue al sol toda su vida ". Harry dice alegremente, como si no fuera nada, como si no fuera a mantener a Louis despierto por la noche, y procede a balancearse en el aire como una planta. "¡Soy un girasol!"</p><p>Louis se echa a reír de nuevo. "Eres tonto, eso es lo que eres".</p><p><em>“But I’m a sunflower,”</em>canta Harry ahora, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo sus brazos. <em>“A little funny. If I were a rose, maybe you’d pick me.</em>” Realiza una pirueta muy torpe y casi cae sobre Louis.</p><p>"Harry, para". Louis se las arregla entre risas, las manos se lanzan instintivamente para ayudar.</p><p>Pero Harry no escucha, nunca escucha a Louis. Él solo sonríe y comienza a saltar alrededor de Louis en un amplio círculo, agitando los brazos<em>. </em><em>“But I know you don’t have a clue, this sunflower’s waiting for you, waiting for you.”</em></p><p>Pone todo su talento para el canto en las últimas palabras, y Louis piensa que, no por primera vez, Harry podría utilizar su voz mucho mejor. Musicalmente, por supuesto.</p><p>"¿Has terminado?" Louis pregunta, tratando de sonar serio. Fracasa porque Harry ahora tiene los brazos extendidos como las alas de un avión (sabe lo que son, ok, ha visto más de ellos que todos ustedes juntos) y está dando vueltas, rebotando a su propio ritmo.</p><p>Algo se expande en su pecho, crece con el calor que se enciende al ver a Harry, y Louis no puede respirar adecuadamente.</p><p>Lo que sea que esté dentro de él florece en una amplia, amplia sonrisa. "Muy bien, girasol tonto, llévame de vuelta ahora".</p><p>Harry le devuelve la sonrisa.</p><hr/><p>Naturalmente, Louis tiene muchos problemas para conciliar el sueño esa noche.</p><p>Harry simplemente no lo deja solo. Justo como lo prometió.</p><p>Oh chico, oh chico, oh chico. Harry, Harry, Harry. Harry.</p><p>Si alguien le preguntara si alguna vez se acostó en la cama desperdiciando la noche pensando en un hombre hermoso y convirtiéndose en un montón tonto, sonriente y risueño, la respuesta sería un gran y feo no. Pero entre tú y él, la respuesta es un sonrojado sí.</p><p>Harry es asombroso. Es un hecho. El punto que destaca aquí es que Louis lo admite y está de acuerdo. Es el tipo de persona que siempre tiene una sonrisa. Es tan admirable pero también un poco irritante, porque Louis desea que tener tanta felicidad dentro de él. Es el tipo de persona al que todos los demás se sienten atraídos, y es el tipo de persona que trata a todos con la misma calidez.</p><p>A veces, confundía mucho a Louis cuando Harry coqueteaba con él y luego usaba la misma voz en otra persona. Louis no es el tipo de persona que sería una muesca en el cinturón de alguien. Entonces se resistió. Había visto a la gente ir y venir de sus dos vidas, pero Harry todavía coqueteaba con él.</p><p>Harry es el tipo de persona que apoya. Es el tipo de persona a la que las personas acuden con sus problemas. Él siempre tiene algo que ofrecer, si no algunos consejos útiles, entonces una copa de vino y abrazos.</p><p>Es el tipo de persona que no renuncia. Como, todos esencialmente habían renunciado a Louis, ¿verdad? Estigia, Louis casi se había dado por vencido. Pero Harry, esa mula persistente, no lo había hecho. Aún no. Y allí (con suerte) no había un final a la vista.</p><p>Louis solía tomarlo negativamente. Solía odiar que Harry lo siguiera a todas partes. Que una vez al mes tendría que pasar un día entero a su alrededor. Solía odiar el optimismo irreal de Harry, sus disgustos ociosos y sus sonrisas. Solía odiar su compañía.</p><p>En algún momento, su opinión sobre él cambió.</p><p>Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando se había encariñado con el chico. No sabía cuánto a Harry, sus sentimientos le importaban hasta el día que lo lastimó. Se había sentido mal después de perder la competencia nuevamente, pero se había sentido peor después de gritarle a Harry. Estuvo deprimido por horas antes de que lo hablaran.</p><p>Harry no es ni la mitad de malo. Es divertido (sí, Louis acaba de decir eso). Es bullicioso pero se adapta a la atmósfera de la habitación. Es dulce, amable, atento y considerado. Y nunca ha tratado de forzar a Louis. Hace bromas sexuales todo el tiempo, sí, ha tenido posibilidades, por supuesto, pero siempre ha sido respetuoso con el consentimiento de Louis.</p><p>Quién sabe, podría tener miedo de hacer un movimiento. Porque, ya sabes, Louis no es Ares ni Hércules, pero le gusta pensar que podría enfrentarse a Harry. (Recuerde, <em>no</em> hablamos de lo pequeño que es en comparación con el otro dios). Sin embargo , no <em>es</em> <em>algo que quiera hacer</em>. Si Harry alguna vez inicia algo ... Louis entierra su sonrisa en la almohada. </p><p>En conclusión, a Harry le gusta un poco, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Ok.</p><p>Ahora puede dormir.</p><p> </p><p><em>I had been lost to you, sunlight<br/></em> <em>And flew like a moth to you, sunlight<br/></em> <em>Oh sunlight</em></p><p> </p><p>Han concluido el último día de ensayos y todos han decidido "salir". Louis, por supuesto, declinó cortésmente. Sabe que tendrá problemas para dormir esta noche, con la obra de teatro mañana, y prefiere concentrarse en descansar un poco.</p><p>Actualmente está de pie en uno de los asientos de la sección central, con vista directamente al anfiteatro. Sus dedos tamborilean una melodía en la barandilla distraídamente. No puede creer que pasó más de tres semanas aquí, haciendo algo que nunca pensó que haría. Últimamente, ha estado haciendo muchas cosas que nunca pensó que haría, ¿no?</p><p>Sin embargo, es genial que hayan hecho esto. Puede haber habido algunos eventos menos que agradables, pero en general, todos se llevarán mucho con ellos. Tantos recuerdos divertidos, tantas experiencias nuevas.</p><p>Sí, está contento de que hayan hecho esto.</p><p>Y no puede creer que haya terminado. Se siente como una vida y parece que fue ayer cuando estaba repasando los diálogos por primera vez y discutiendo con Harry sobre cómo iban a elegir entre a todos. O cuando encendieron un gran fuego y quemaron ofrendas entre sí, luego bailaron a su alrededor. Hilarante, ¿no es así?</p><p>O el momento en que ponen todos sus mejores esfuerzos para crear algo especial. Y lo hicieron.</p><p>Está un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, por lo que no se da cuenta cuando Harry se arrastra detrás de él.</p><p>"No vienes con nosotros, ¿verdad, Lou?"</p><p>Louis se sobresalta un poco pero se relaja tan pronto como reconoce la voz. Ni siquiera se molesta en darse la vuelta. "No."</p><p>"Pensado así." Hay un ruido de sorbo. "Oooh, ¿está sonriendo?"</p><p>Louis pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su sonrisa no se atenúa ni un poco. Harry viene a apoyarse en la barandilla a su lado, frente a su costado. Coloca una copa de vino en la barandilla, balanceándola delicadamente por el tallo.</p><p>“Está hecho, ¿puedes creerlo? Como, en realidad, 100% hecho ". Louis brota, mirando alrededor del anfiteatro. "Y yo estoy", una risa incrédula ", estoy muy feliz con eso".</p><p>"Y orgulloso de ti mismo". Harry agrega, la mirada quemando el perfil lateral de Louis.</p><p>Ante eso, la sonrisa de Louis se apaga. "N-no iría tan lejos".</p><p>Harry se acerca, apoyando su mano libre sobre el hombro de Louis. "¡Pero deberías! Has trabajado increíblemente en esto, has creado una obra fenomenal y mereces estar orgulloso ”.</p><p>Es como si la mano de Harry estuviera transfiriendo calor al cuerpo de Louis, distrayéndolo de todos los pensamientos autocríticos con los que su cerebro está comenzando a atacarlo. Fluye desde la punta de sus dedos y se filtra en la piel de Louis, reavivando un fuego profundo en su pecho. Solo puede manejar un vago encogimiento de hombros más allá de la niebla que se acumula en su mente debido al pulgar de Harry acariciando su cuello.</p><p>“También deberías sonreír más a menudo. Porque, ya sabes, "Harry se inclina aún más cerca, tanto más que Louis puede sentir su cálido aliento endulzado con vino en su flequillo. Él no se atreve a mirar hacia arriba porque ya se está derritiendo y mirar a la cara de Harry que está <em>tan</em> <em>cerca</em> <em>ahora</em> en realidad podría causarle a <em>quemaduras </em> “Se puede eclipsar el Sol”</p><p>Por un segundo, hay silencio porque Louis no puede creerlo. Realmente hizo eso. <em>¿Qué diablos?</em></p><p>Louis deja escapar un gemido sufrido y comienza a retroceder. Pero luego Harry se ríe, su mano se desliza por la columna de Louis para asentarse en la parte baja de su espalda para evitar que se mueva demasiado lejos. El hombre más pequeño no puede evitarlo cuando sus labios sonríen. Sus manos se levantaron por sí mismas para descansar sobre el pecho de Harry, un intento poco entusiasta de mantener algún tipo de distancia entre ellos.</p><p>"Eres horrible, Harry, absolutamente horrible". Louis (falsamente) se queja mientras Harry se ríe en su cabello. "Tienes el peor sentido del humor en todo el mundo y lo odio y te odio"</p><p>Harry se ríe más fuerte de esa amenaza.</p><p>Louis le pellizca el pezón en represalia. La mano que sostiene la copa de vino se levanta para cubrir su pecho maltratado y la copa probablemente se cae al suelo y se rompe, no es como si a ninguno de los dos le importara.</p><p>"Hablo en serio, idiota, deja de reír". Louis continúa su diatriba y Harry continúa mirándolo con una expresión divertida. "Qué manera de arruinar un momento perfectamente bueno"</p><p>"¿Preferirías tenerlo de otra manera, querido?" Él pregunta, con los ojos llenos de alegría y la voz engreída. Louis siente que sus dos brazos se envuelven más cómodamente alrededor de su cintura.</p><p>¿¡Y él mismo ara los campos de uva porque santa Hera, esos brazos!?</p><p>Así que ya ves, no es su culpa que prácticamente se convierta en papilla en el abrazo de Harry. O se sonroja más que el vino de cereza.</p><p>"Probablemente." Susurra, porque el momento lo requiere, sus ojos danzan desde los de Harry hasta sus exuberantes labios rosados.</p><p>Sin embargo, Harry no está mejor y eso es un gran consuelo para él. Está mirando casi continuamente la boca de Louis. (Lo ha hecho antes y Louis lo ha pillado haciéndolo antes, pero ambos sabían que nada saldría de eso, pero ahora, ¡maldición, realmente están haciendo esto, no es así!) Louis puede sentir su corazón latir bajo su palma y eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, le asegura y elimina cualquier duda que tenga sobre la autenticidad de Harry.</p><p>Sus frentes se presionan juntas suavemente. Harry empuja su nariz con la suya. Es tonto Pero no es lo suficientemente tonto como para justificar una risa, pero Louis se ríe de todos modos porque su cerebro no funciona bien porque Harry está tan cerca porque están a punto de ...</p><p>"¿Quieres esto, verdad?" Harry dice, retrocediendo una pulgada o dos.</p><p>Louis necesita un momento para procesar sus palabras porque está ocupado mirando los labios de Harry con todo lo que tiene en él y preguntándose <em>por qué todavía no están en su propia boca. </em>Incluso cuando se da cuenta de que Harry dijo algo, todo lo que puede hacer es: "¿Eh?"</p><p>Los labios de Harry se alzaron en una pequeña sonrisa. Louis está confundido por qué está sonriendo, por lo que mira a los ojos en busca de respuestas. Allí encuentra precaución, sinceridad y humildad donde había lujuria, confianza y petulancia hace unos momentos. “Dije, tú también quieres esto, ¿verdad? Nosotros, quiero decir ".</p><p>Louis frunce el ceño. Estaban a punto de besarse, besarse, y él no estaba alejando a Harry. Si eso no revela que sí, Louis también quiere esto, entonces no sabe qué podría. Antes de que pueda decir qué honor tan grande y consensuado, sí, es que Harry puede abrazarlo así y (casi) besarlo, Harry está divagando con una voz tímida que Louis nunca había escuchado de él.</p><p>“Sabes que siempre te he querido, Louis, y sé que nunca me has querido. Nunca te presioné con suerte, nunca te molesté demasiado. Y no quiero presionarte ahora. Dime si te sientes incómodo con esto, me detendré, lo juro ”.</p><p>“Sé que las cosas han cambiado desde que Eros me golpeó, pero no tienen que hacerlo. Te quería antes, pero ahora te he estado prácticamente anhelando. Puedo sentir esto ... este picor persistente debajo de mi piel por ti, pero eso, solo soy yo. Aún puedes odiarme. Respetaré tu decisión. Lo último que quiero hacer es molestarte. Sé que no siempre parece ser así, pero me preocupo por ti. Más de lo que sabes y más de lo que podría mostrarte ”.</p><p>El corazón de Louis no puede soportarlo más y estalla de afecto. ¿Cómo diablos terminó en los brazos de este hermoso y genial muchacho con él diciéndole todas estas cosas hermosas?</p><p>“Pero espero tener la oportunidad de intentarlo. Porque quiero cuidarte. Porque lo mereces. Porque bebé ", hace una pausa Harry, mira aún más intensamente a los ojos de Louis." Tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie má- "</p><p>Louis hace un gruñido, se inclina y aprieta los labios.</p><p>Harry se recupera de la conmoción inicial en un segundo y comienza a devolverle el beso igual de ansioso, aunque sus labios se extienden en una sonrisa y la risa sigue resoplando en pequeños estallidos. Una de sus manos se acerca a la mandíbula de Louis, inclinando la cabeza y presionando mucho más cerca. Louis envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, decidido a besarlo sin sentido para que olvide todos sus juegos de palabras estúpidos (entre otras cosas).</p><p>Muy pronto, Harry pierde toda su alegría e intensifica el beso provocando que los labios de Louis se abran con la lengua. Louis no se rinde fácilmente ante él. Entonces, obviamente, Harry juega sucio. Desliza las manos hacia abajo y se agarra el trasero.</p><p>Louis jadea. Hay ruido blanco dentro de su cabeza. Podría ser su cerebro haciendo cortocircuito.</p><p>Harry no pierde el ritmo y salta ante la oportunidad de tomar la delantera. El beso se profundiza en la boca de Louis, poniendo tanto deseo y cuidado en sus acciones que Louis puede sentirlo contra su lengua. Louis se pierde en las sensaciones, enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Harry y lo agarra, probablemente con demasiada fuerza. Pero provoca un gemido bajo de él, por lo que solo lo nota y adivina que está bien.</p><p>Harry muerde el labio inferior de Louis y presiona un beso en el cosquilleo antes de comenzar a besar su mandíbula y su cuello. Él encuentra fácilmente su punto dulce, solo por la reacción de Louis: un grito ahogado y la cabeza rodando hacia un lado. Un solo tirón de las manos de Harry presiona sus cuerpos inferiores y hay explosiones detrás de los ojos de Louis. A este ritmo, puede convertirse en algo completamente diferente.</p><p>"Harry." Louis no puede creer lo sin aliento que suena. "Harry, no ... tienes que salir".</p><p>"Joder." Murmura Harry. "Nada es divertido sin ti, de todos modos".</p><p>¿Ves? Son cosas como estas que solo ... ugh. Louis ni siquiera sabe cómo decirlo bien. Tanto por ser el dios de la poesía.</p><p>Así que, sin poder hacer nada, vuelve a tirar de su cabello, guiando su boca hacia la suya y alejándola del territorio peligroso mientras simultáneamente no quiere detenerse.</p><p>Después de un rato de besarse intensamente, Harry disminuye la velocidad, retrocede para tomar aire y deja caer su cabeza contra la de Louis. Louis solo hace pucheros. Si los besos de Harry se sienten así, entonces podría considerar dejar de respirar. ¿Quién necesita aire cuando podrías tener besos alucinantes?</p><p>"No puedo creer que te haya besado primero". Louis murmura, refunfuñando.</p><p>Harry se rio entre dientes. "No puedo creer que me hayas besado en absoluto".</p><p>Louis abre los ojos. Harry sonríe, pero a Louis no le parece gracioso. No le gusta el humor autocrítico cuando viene de alguien que merece el mundo.</p><p>Entonces, él inclina su cabeza hacia arriba, picotea los labios de Harry una vez. Y luego, una vez más, un poco más, por si acaso. La sonrisa de Harry se suaviza.</p><p>Louis da un paso atrás, y los brazos de Harry se aflojan de mala gana. Él va a apoyarse en la pared cercana, tirando de Harry por la camisa. El viene fácilmente.</p><p>Las manos de Harry se posan en sus caderas y Louis cubre sus hombros sin apretar los brazos. Ahora que los ha permitido, sus manos no quieren perder el contacto con este chico. Juega con su cabello, inclina la cabeza y le sonríe a Harry, quien le devuelve la sonrisa.</p><p>Sus ojos deambulan por la cara de Harry, tratando de absorber la mayor cantidad posible de su belleza, una tarea muy ambiciosa. "No puedo creer que nunca te haya besado antes".</p><p>"Sí, no puedo creer que te hayas resistido tanto tiempo". Harry dice con una sonrisa.</p><p>Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Está seguro de que se muestra como aficionado. "Cállate, Harold, y bésame".</p><p>No necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Louis lo acerca más.</p><p>Como dijo Harry, que se joda.</p><hr/><p>Había planeado dormir esta noche. Harry solo estropeó sus aviones.</p><p>No puede dejar de repetir sus besos en su mente, no puede borrar la cara sonriente de Harry de la parte posterior de sus párpados, no puede evitar que sus palabras resuenen en su cabeza. Parece que los pensamientos sobre Harry son persistentes como el hombre mismo. Así que deja de pelear y se queda allí esperando que los pensamientos de Harry se conviertan en sueños sobre Harry.</p><p>La obra, sorprendentemente, es un éxito. O los dioses no son tan difíciles de complacer como Louis pensó anteriormente, o hicieron un trabajo jodidamente fantástico.</p><p>Louis supo que tuvieron éxito en el momento en que vio a Zeus y Hera riéndose. Su cuerpo se había hundido de alivio. Cuando la obra terminó, el público estalló en aplausos y cuando Louis se inclinó en el escenario, una mano se envolvió en la de Harry y la otra alrededor de Hécate, la felicidad de una extensión irreal corrió por sus venas.</p><p>Había estado tan drogado con ese éxtasis recién descubierto que ni siquiera lo había pensado dos veces antes de saltar a los brazos de Harry en el momento en que estaban detrás del escenario. Cualquier vergüenza que pudo haber sentido se ahogó en el sonido de la risa él y de Harry y el enjambre de cuerpos que los envolvió, convirtiendo su abrazo privado en un abrazo grupal gigante.</p><p>Minutos después, se están mezclando entre su familia, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda y subiendo sus niveles de adrenalina con bebidas en la mano.</p><p>Él culpa al vértigo en su estómago de que Louis se encuentra riendo de algunos chistes de pene sobre Ares que Harry y Príapo están haciendo actualmente, hablando de cómo habían querido usarlos en la obra, pero lo pensaron mejor.</p><p>Sí, en realidad se está riendo de algo que Harry dijo. ¿Alguna vez cesarán los milagros?</p><p>Está a punto de agregar algo a la tontería cuando Zeus se les acerca. Príapo se escabulle.</p><p>"Mis hijos." Él empieza. Hay algo parecido al orgullo en sus ojos y Louis 'extrañaba que fuera dirigido a él tanto que apenas podía controlar su sonrisa.</p><p>"Padre." Él dice al mismo tiempo que Harry dice "Zeus". Se miran furtivamente el uno al otro.</p><p>“Debo decir que estoy orgulloso de ustedes. Hicieron un trabajo brillante, los dos. " Zeus coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros. “Nos encantó la obra. Aunque no parezco ni la mitad de ridículo que me hicieron ver. "</p><p>Louis esconde su sonrisa detrás de su vaso. Harry respondió en un tono muy serio: "No, por supuesto que no. El traje te queda grande. Eso fue sólo una exageración para el efecto cómico".</p><p>Es difícil saber si Zeus es apaciguado o no debido a la mirada desconfiada que le pone a Harry. Mientras tanto, el chico rizado se ve tan inocente y sincero que Louis no puede controlar su risa y la disfraza de tos. </p><p>"De todos modos, estaba pensando", Zeus vuelve su atención hacia él. Louis se endereza. "Dado que esta presentación ha ido maravillosamente bien, deberíamos convertirla en algo normal. ¿Qué dices?"</p><p>Louis se congela. ¿Qué dijo?</p><p>Cuando Zeus te pregunta algo, no es realmente una pregunta, sino más bien una orden cortés. ¿Pero se da cuenta de lo que le está pidiendo a Louis? ¿Alguna vez piensa en lo que la gente tiene que hacer para cumplir sus deseos?</p><p>La obra puede haber salido bien y gustado a todos, pero el proceso de reunir todo fue bastante ... intenso. Louis nunca ha sentido una variedad de emociones tan variadas en tan poco tiempo. Sin embargo, lo hizo, pero la perspectiva de hacerlo de nuevo es desalentadora, por decir lo menos. Pero tampoco quiere decirle que no a su padre.</p><p>El silencio se prolonga demasiado tiempo. Louis puede sentir dos pares de ojos sobre él. Todavía no sabe qué hacer.</p><p>"Me alegro de que te haya gustado", dice Harry entonces. “Pero personalmente no creo que sea una buena idea hacer obras todos los meses. Por un lado, eso desgastaría la novedad. No queremos agregar a la lista de cosas de las que nos aburrimos, ¿verdad? Además, no sería justo para los dioses menores. No están aquí solo para entretener a los Doce. A menos que sugieras que los Doce creen una obra de teatro, lo cual no creo ".</p><p>Louis lo mira fijamente. Se pregunta cuánta gratitud son capaces de expresar sus ojos. En este momento, está seguro de que están empujando los límites.</p><p>Harry lo rodea con un brazo y sonríe. "¿Qué piensas, Lou?"</p><p><em>Eres maravillosa</em>  , es lo que Louis piensa. "Sí", es lo que dice.</p><p>Zeus los mira con una agria inclinación hacia su boca. "De acuerdo entonces". Él suspira. Louis intenta no notar la decepción en su voz. “Les deseo lo mejor para las competiciones, muchachos. Y Louis, espero que pronto encuentres una compañía mejor, hijo ”.</p><p>La cara de Louis se está calentando. Zeus simplemente no  <em>lo</em>  hizo. Simplemente  <em>no</em>  insultó a la única persona que le importaba un comino. Simplemente no  <em>le</em>  pidió que se mantuviera alejado de la persona que lo sostenía cuando se fue en espiral por la oscuridad.</p><p>Harry simplemente resopla en su vaso. Sus ojos están bajos, sus labios forzados en una sonrisa autocrítica. De alguna manera, eso duele más.</p><p>Louis cuadra los hombros y exhala. Al nivelar su mirada con la de su padre, habla con una voz clara y desafiante. "Lo siento, padre, es lo mejor que pude encontrar".</p><p>Lo que pasa con Zeus es que no sabe cómo reaccionar a los insultos más que declarar una guerra a la persona que lo insultó o matarlos con un rayo en ese momento (Louis ha visto que eso sucedía, siempre pensó que era genial. Ahora no tanto ). Pero en este momento, ninguno de esos es apropiado. Louis no sabe si lo ofendió lo suficiente como para electrocutarlo, pero no le importa en este momento.</p><p>Él mira como la cara de Zeus se enrojece por frenar su ira, sus ojos azules se tornan tormentosos. El trueno retumba en algún lugar cercano. Las cabezas se vuelven hacia ellos. Louis se queda allí sintiéndose rebelde. Harry lo está mirando, lo sabe, lo que pensará de esto, no lo sabe.</p><p>Finalmente, el Rey de los Dioses resopla ruidosamente, levanta la barbilla y se aleja. ¿Eso fue fácil? Louis sospecha; Si algo es demasiado fácil, lo estás haciendo mal. Se pregunta si Zeus pasará el resto de la noche preparándole un castigo (con Hera, sin duda, ella lo odia) y dictando su sentencia al final de la noche frente a todos los dioses.</p><p>Louis aprieta la mandíbula. Lo que sea. A él no le importa.</p><p>De repente, Harry se ríe a su lado. "¡Eso fue asombroso! Siempre supe que lo tenías, Lou."</p><p>Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Louis toma un sorbo de su néctar. “No te atrevas a hablarme así. Soy el feroz y poderoso Apolo, nacido dos veces, témeme ”. </p><p>El dios del vino sonríe. “Es un honor que elijas acompañarme, mi señor. ¿Qué hice para ganar tu favoritismo? ”</p><p>Louis frunce los labios e inclina la cabeza hasta que pueda controlar su estúpidamente amplia sonrisa de nuevo. Es casi un murmullo cuando dice: "Gracias".</p><p>Él mira a Harry por debajo de sus pestañas para ver si lo escuchó, si lo entendió. Por cierto, su sonrisa se ha suavizado, Louis cree que lo hizo.</p><p>"¿Puedo besarte?"</p><p>La cabeza de Louis se levanta. "¡¿What?!"</p><p>Harry llena su espacio, levantando una mano para descansar sobre la cadera de Louis. "Eres increíble. Te quiero. Quiero besarte. ¿Puedo por favor?"</p><p>Tal vez Eros silbe. Quizás las dríadas arrullan. Tal vez todos a su alrededor aplauden. Louis nunca lo sabría porque una vez más, su cerebro y su cuerpo han decidido traicionarlo. Todo lo que sabe es que Harry está aquí (aquí quiere decir a  <em>tres pulgadas de distancia</em>  ) y quiere besarlo. Lo  <em>ama</em>  y quiere besarlo. Cree que es  <em>increíble</em>  y él lo  <em>ama</em> y quiere  <em>besarlo</em> . <em>En frente de todos.</em></p><p>Louis piensa que Harry es absolutamente desvergonzado y horrible por hacer esto. Louis lo odia. Él le dice que sí.</p><p>Luego se pone de puntillas y presiona sus labios contra los manchados de vino de Harry, lo besa con  <em>fuerza</em>  .</p><p>Harry retrocede un paso por el ataque repentino, pero está sonriendo en el beso y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Quien rodea con sus propios brazos el cuello del hombre más alto, con cuidado de no derramar su bebida mientras acerca a este chico divertido, que hace juegos de palabras y siempre bebe mucho.</p><p>Todo lo demás bien podría no existir. El universo podría ser el mismo Harry. Y Louis casi se pierde en él.</p><p>Excepto que el bastardo se aleja y comienza a dejar fuertes, húmedos y odiosos besos en todo el rostro de Louis.</p><p>Louis se ríe e intenta escapar, pero ya se ha establecido que Harry es persistente. Louis se retuerce y protesta y se ríe sin poder hacer nada, y su atacante llega a sumergirlo para alcanzarlo. Como último recurso, Louis esconde su rostro contra el cuello de Harry y solo entonces se select the besos.</p><p>Harry le sonríe y Louis le sonríe, bien acomodado a su lado. La sonrisa de Harry se ensancha y levanta su vaso en un brindis. "¡A Louis!"</p><p>Louis va a detenerlo, pero las personas a su alrededor ya están haciendo eco del sentimiento y Louis se sonroja y Harry se ve tan feliz y Louis se <em>siente tan feliz</em> .</p><p>No, los milagros nunca cesarán.</p><hr/><p>No un par de horas después, no se siente tan bien.</p><p>Con cada sorbo de néctar, su euforia se había desvanecido. Ahora es tarde, menos de media hora hasta el final de tiro con arco y él es, una vez más, un desastre nervioso.</p><p>Intenta invocar algo de su confianza y calma anteriores, pero no funciona. Sus manos están sudando pero sus dedos están fríos. No puede dejar de rebotar sus piernas, la única salida que tiene para la energía nerviosa.</p><p>Es un tipo diferente de presión que siente hoy. El día ha ido excepcionalmente bien, y no quiere que nada arruine la racha. No quiere irse a casa pensando en lo único que salió mal en lugar de todo lo que salió bien. No confía en su cerebro para ayudarlo con eso, por lo que necesita que esto funcione bien. Incluso solo por esta vez, por favor.</p><p>Así es como Harry lo encuentra (siempre lo encuentra, ¿no?), Sentado en un banco apartado, perdido en sus pensamientos. "¡Louis!"</p><p>Louis mira hacia arriba, sorprendido. "¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"</p><p>"Te tengo algo". Harry sonríe mientras se agacha frente a él y saca una botella de vino y dos vasos a sus espaldas.</p><p>"¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás tratando de emborracharme justo antes de la final?</p><p>Harry se ríe, trabajando expertamente al abrirlo. "Estoy tratando de desestresarte antes de la final porque eso es lo que necesitas".</p><p>El corcho se desprende sin protestar. Harry lo mira. Luego se lanza y roba un beso.</p><p>"Creo que te gustará". Él dice mientras llena los vasos hasta la mitad con la bebida y Louis intenta no hacer algo estúpido como tocar sus labios. No es que esté tan privado de afecto (lo está (no, no lo está, cállate, cerebro)). "Es vino blanco, ya sabes, de uno de los mejores de Italia".</p><p>"No estoy bebiendo eso, Harry, al menos no en este momento". Louis tiene el sentido de objetar. "No quiero terminar golpeando a Hera".</p><p>"No es una mala idea, ¿sabes?" Harry le ofrece una de las gafas. "Vamos Lou, tómalo".</p><p>Louis duda, porque todavía quedan algunas razones. "No estoy seguro de esto ..."</p><p>"Bueno, yo sí." Harry se arrastra para ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Louis y coloca una mano cálida y tranquilizadora en la parte superior del muslo de Louis. "Confía en mí, bebé, por favor".</p><p>Louis puede escuchar a la multitud zumbar, puede sentir los latidos salvajes de su corazón, puede ver el espectáculo que es Harry, suaves rizos y ojos brillantes y una sonrisa con hoyuelos, entre sus piernas. Su cerebro se apaga.</p><p>Él hace un sonido ahogado, aún incierto. Harry aprieta su muslo. "Vamos Febo, ¿qué tienes que perder?"</p><p>Es su corazón el que decide que no, que no tiene nada que perder, excepto tal vez el hermoso resplandor que adorna la cara de Harry, si no lo complace ahora.</p><p>Entonces toma el vaso de Harry, lo mira una vez más antes de terminar el vino con tres grandes tragos.</p><p>Se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano. Eso no estuvo mal. Realmente podría haberlo disfrutado si se hubiera tomado su tiempo. Él va a decirle eso a Harry, pero ...</p><p>Harry lo está mirando como si fuera testigo de la creación de galaxias, pero ¿cómo es eso posible cuando todas las estrellas ya cuelgan detrás de esos grandes ojos verdes suyos?</p><p>Louis se queda quieto. "¿What?"</p><p>"Dios, eres hermoso". Harry dice en una exhalación. Louis no cree que se dé cuenta de que acaba de hacer otro juego de palabras. Está a punto de informarle, pero Harry lo golpea. "Te quiero mucho."</p><p>El aliento de Louis se contrae.</p><p>No sabe qué hacer, aún no puede entender lo que eso implica. Entonces toma la cara de Harry, se inclina y lo besa.</p><p>Lo besa en silencio para que deje de decir cosas que hacen que el corazón de Louis funcione mal. Entonces deja de hacer cosas que hacen que Louis se sonroje incluso días después. Entonces deja de ser tan brillante, tan hermoso que todo lo demás se desvanece a su alrededor.</p><p>Harry necesita ser detenido, en serio. O de lo contrario Louis no sobreviviría.</p><p>Harry le devuelve el beso, inclinando la cabeza para obtener un mejor ángulo. Sus manos viajan arriba y abajo de los muslos de Louis una vez, antes de envolver una alrededor de su cadera y colocar la otra en la parte baja de su espalda. Envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su torso, Louis lo besa hasta que alcanza el nivel perfecto de Harry y el vino, y encuentra algunas palabras para devolverle.</p><p>"Siempre pensé que alguien tan hermoso como tú nunca podría existir". Susurra, manteniendo a Harry cerca. “O ser mío, para el caso. Pero estabas justo ahí, frente a mí, burlándome de mí como siempre lo has hecho. Eras todo lo que me faltaba, lo que admiraba y mucho más. Eras tanto, Harry, no pensé que podría hacerte justicia.</p><p>"No, cariño-"</p><p>Louis lo hace callar y se pasa el pulgar por los labios. "Déjame decir esto, por favor".</p><p>Harry asiente, presionando un beso en su palma y mágicamente haciéndolo hormiguear. Louis traga.</p><p>“No me di cuenta de esto hasta hace poco, pero estoy muy contento de que no te hayas rendido conmigo. No quiero sonar egoísta aquí, pero realmente me encanta cuando tengo tu atención. Me encanta cuando me haces reír y me encanta cuando puedo hacerte reír. Me encanta cómo me haces sentir y espero poder hacer eso por ti también porque creo ", Louis hace una pausa, se asegura de que Harry esté prestando atención. "Creo que yo también te quiero."</p><p>La cara de Harry se ilumina gradualmente y se transfigura como un amanecer. Hay algo atractivo en la forma en que brillan sus ojos, como cómo debe verse Afrodita cuando ella flexiona su encanto para atraer a los hombres, y Louis es una presa crédulo, esperando que el dulce veneno de su amor llene sus venas.</p><p>"Lou", susurra Harry, lanzándose hacia adelante y envolviendo el cuerpo más pequeño de Louis en un fuerte abrazo. "Te quiero. Te quiero mil veces y algo más. Te amo tanto."</p><p>"Te amo, te amo" Louis canta en su cuello. Tiene que compensarlo durante siglos, así que aguanta. "Te amo."</p><p>Harry rompe el abrazo para besarlo. A Louis le encanta cómo lo besa, suave, profundo y ... perfecto. Harry es tan perfecto.</p><p>Se besan hasta que todo el aire ha sido extraído de los pulmones de Louis y son una maraña de cuerpos en el suelo. Louis no tiene idea de cuándo sucedió eso, pero está a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Harry, con los dedos de los pies doblados debajo de las rodillas de Harry, los brazos envueltos alrededor del torso de Harry y la cara enterrada en su pecho. Se siente un poco como un koala pegajoso, pero la nariz de Harry está enterrada en su cabello y está siendo un koala de regreso (un koala travieso porque su mano sigue rozando su trasero), por lo que no está demasiado avergonzado.</p><p>Él no quiere que esto termine. Pero luego recuerda que tiene que hacerlo porque tiene que terminar una competencia. Solo ve una forma de lograrlo.</p><p>"Cariño, ¿puedes pasarme esa botella?"</p><p>Harry parece sorprendido, al término del cariño o la solicitud, Louis no lo sabe. "¿Estás seguro?"</p><p>"Si. No ... no me importa un comino.”</p><p>Harry deja escapar un chillido de risa. "Bien, bien."</p><p>Terminan acabándose la botella entre ellos, aunque Harry no deja que Louis tome más tragos. Louis había insistido en que podía soportarlo; Harry estuvo de acuerdo, lo besó en silencio y escondió la botella. Luego lo ayuda a prepararse para el partido. Es lo menos que puede hacer, ya que distrajo a Louis y lo mantuvo aquí con él durante tanto tiempo.</p><p>El cuerpo de Louis se siente suelto y su mente se relaja mientras ajusta el carcaj en su espalda y hace una reverencia para que Harry lo pase.</p><p>"Buena suerte bebé. Lo harás increíble, lo sé.” Harry dice, sacando un paño de su bolsillo. "Incluso tengo esto para ti".</p><p>Desdobla la pieza y es una bandera. Una bandera amarilla con un gran sol bordado en ella.</p><p>¿Qué demonios?</p><p>“Traté de hacerlo yo mismo, pero es demasiado difícil, así que... Espero que no te moleste. En cualquier caso, hoy te animaré mucho. Puedes esperar algunos movimientos de porristas también.”</p><p>Louis lo mira fijamente. Luego en un radiante Harry. Luego sacude la cabeza y decide que Harry será Harry. Le agradece con una sonrisa y un besito rápido.</p><p>“¿Qué dicen los mortales? A la mierda”. Louis rueda el cuello. "A la <em>mierda. </em>"</p><p>La sonrisa de Harry es casi salvaje. "¡Si! ¡A la mierda, Lou, vete a la mierda!</p><p>Louis se inclina rápidamente y le da un último beso antes de salir.</p><hr/><p>"Llegas tarde, hermano".</p><p>"Lo sé, lo siento."</p><p>"¿Que estabas haciendo?"</p><p>"Solo ... Harry". No se le ocurre elaborar, está demasiado ocupado preparándose y viendo a Harry tomar asiento por el rabillo del ojo.</p><p>Nova parpadea, un poco sorprendida. Ella ni siquiera trata de ocultar su sonrisa. "E-está bien"</p><p>Ares les da la señal para comenzar.</p><p>La diosa de la luna rápidamente se encoge de hombros ante su asombro. Ella se pone en posición, fija su puntería y dispara. La flecha marca 10. Un pedazo de pastel.</p><p>"Entonces," Nova comienza mientras ella lo mira golpear su flecha. "Harry, ¿eh?"</p><p>Louis exhala y tarda unos segundos en apuntar. Dispara y anota 9. Suspira, saca su siguiente flecha. Una sonrisa se burla de sus labios. "Si. Harry."</p><p>Levanta la vista solo después de que Nova haya disparado y anotado 9.</p><p>"Finalmente, Louis".</p><p>"¿Qué quieres decir con" finalmente "?" Inhala, exhala y dispara. Gana 10 puntos.</p><p>Nova espera hasta el último segundo, pero cuando dispara, son otros 10. “Hemos estado esperando años para que solucione esa tensión sexual. Gracias a Dios que están follando.”</p><p>La flecha de Louis casi se desliza ante sus palabras. Todavía se las arregla para obtener un 8. Luego se vuelve hacia ella para objetar: "¡Nova, no es así!"</p><p>Louis prepara su próxima flecha, solo la mitad de su atención en el juego, el hecho de que su hermana ganó el primer set y los aplausos de la audiencia.</p><p>"¿No están?" Nova suena realmente confundida y un poco decepcionada. "¿No te estaban criticando justo antes del partido?"</p><p>"Yo-yo no era ..." Louis balbucea tonterías. No está seguro de lo que significa "ser criticado" exactamente, pero está seguro de que es algo sucio. Él resopla, se centra en su disparo en su lugar. Anota un 10. "Lo que sea que eso signifique, este no es el caso".</p><p>"Oh hombre." Ella está realmente decepcionada. Ella dispara y anota un 10 también. "¿Qué estabas haciendo entonces?"</p><p>"Él me trajo un poco de vino y nosotros ..." Louis deja volar su flecha y le da a otro 10. "Terminamos besándonos un poco".</p><p>"¡¿Qué?!" Nova baja su arco y lo mira incrédulo.</p><p>"¿Qué? Nova, tu turno.” Louis le recuerda cuando ella continúa mirándolo boquiabierta.</p><p>"La gente no solo 'termina besándose', Louis". Ella se burla. Su disparo le gana 9 puntos más. Luego se para con una mano en la cadera. “¿Desde cuándo están 'besándose'? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho todavía?”</p><p>Louis retiene los ojos hasta que dispara su flecha. Obtiene un 10 nuevamente, y un total de 30. Diana<sup>12</sup>. "Solo sucedió ayer, no te emociones".</p><p><sup>12</sup> <sub>Bullseye traducción literal diana, sirve para afirmar algo… aunque también se refiere a tiros perfectos.</sub></p><p>"Oh." La diosa Luna dispara la última flecha del segundo set, gana 9 puntos.</p><p>El set termina con ambos teniendo 2 puntos de ajuste cada uno. Hay vítores de la multitud, pero Louis no quiere mirar hacia arriba todavía.</p><p>"¿Así que todavía no has tenido ningún tipo de sexo?" Ella pregunta, comenzando el conjunto decisivo anotando un 9.</p><p>Louis siente el sonrojo subiendo a sus mejillas. Le recuerda a su cerebro que no es una virgen de catorce años. Él dispara y obtiene 9 puntos también. "¿Por qué estás tan interesada, diosa de la castidad?"</p><p>Nova se encoge de hombros. "Necesitas un buen descanso".</p><p>Debería ofenderse, pero la risa brota de él. "Vete a la mierda."</p><p>Ella dispara y anota 9 de nuevo. Entonces ella vuelve su sonrisa burlona hacia él. “Veo que has ampliado tu vocabulario, hermano. ¿Harry te enseñó eso?</p><p>Louis reprime una sonrisa. Mantiene firme su mano, dispara y obtiene 10 puntos, mientras que su gemelo le pregunta en voz alta si Harry se lo explicó o se lo mostró.</p><p>"Cállate, Nova, y dispara tu maldita flecha". Él también la habría molestado un poco, pero no puede por las reglas. Además, ¿qué puede decir? Harry se lo <em>explicó</em> , y es una palabra bastante útil.</p><p>Nova solo se ríe, colocando su última flecha. Ella dispara, y se entierra en el círculo más pequeño. 10 puntos para la diosa.</p><p>Ella respira profundamente, se vuelve hacia él nuevamente. "¿Ya dijeron la palabra L?"</p><p>Louis está apuntando su tiro, pero a su pregunta, su cuerpo hormiguea y su mirada se alza hacia la audiencia. Encuentra a Harry fácilmente, porque ese idiota está de pie, con las manos apretadas y los labios mordidos en anticipación. En un segundo, Louis se concentra nuevamente en el partido.</p><p>"Si." Él exhala y lo suelta.</p><p>La flecha vuela por el aire y aterriza en el círculo amarillo.</p><p>10</p><p>Hay un silencio mortal. Por unos buenos cinco segundos.</p><p>Louis ganó. El <em>ganó</em>.</p><p>Hay un silencio mortal en la arena, hasta que una voz resonante lo rompe. "¡Attaboy<sup>13</sup>, ilie mou!"</p><p><sup>13 </sup> <sub>Attaboy en inglés es una expresión informal de aliento o admiración hacia un hombre o un niño.</sub></p><p>
  <em>¡Jodidamente ganó!</em>
</p><p>Entonces la multitud estalla en vítores. Toda la tensión se filtra de su cuerpo, pero de la manera más deseable. Se le caen las piernas y cae de rodillas, riendo. Siente los brazos de Nova envolverse alrededor de él, sus fuertes chirridos en la oreja eclipsan todo lo demás. Hay una mano revolviéndole el pelo y otra dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Está su hermana felicitándolo, está el niño que lo ama y lo está animando y está él mismo, cada célula de su cuerpo lleno de puro éxtasis.</p><p>Louis le sonríe a Harry, que agita su ridícula bandera amarilla y baila, y bajo la cálida mirada de Harry, puede o no sentirse radiante.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, your love is sunlight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, your love is sunlight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it is sunlight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunlight, sunlight, sunlight, sunlight, sunlight</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW:<br/>This fic is based on the following prompt:<br/>Louis is Apollo and Harry is Dionysus. Louis can’t stand Harry’s chaotic, drunk and too much fun personality meanwhile Harry loves to rile up Louis who’s always serious and too focused on his music. Louis hates Harry, Harry lusts for Louis until he falls madly in love with him because Eros (cupid) shoots an arrow accidentally. It would be a funny fic with lot of sexual tension moments. Louis understands that he has deep feelings for the arrogant and party loving God after one day where Harry makes him feel less sad and shows his serious and vulnerable side to Louis. Happy ending!</p><p>I have modified it quite a bit, but hopefully it wasn't too bad.</p><p>The song snippets are from Hozier's Sunlight.</p><p>This fic has so much of me in it, I've lost count of how many times I cried writing this. But I realised that we all can be Harry to our Louis. I also realised it's fucking hard not to use 'fuck'. I want to rant more but I won't keep you guys. Go check out the other fics in the collection, if you haven't already!</p><p>Have a nice day and treat people with fucking kindness. :)</p><p> </p><p>{Este fic se basa en el siguiente mensaje:<br/>Louis es Apolo y Harry es Dioniso. Louis no puede soportar la personalidad caótica, borracha y demasiado divertida de Harry, mientras que a Harry le encanta irritar a Louis, que siempre es serio y está demasiado concentrado en su música. Louis odia a Harry, Harry lo desea hasta que se enamora perdidamente de él porque Eros (cupido) dispara una flecha accidentalmente. Sería un fic divertido con muchos momentos de tensión sexual. Louis entiende que tiene sentimientos profundos por el Dios arrogante y amante de la fiesta después de un día en que Harry lo hace sentir menos triste y muestra su lado serio y vulnerable a Louis. ¡Final feliz!</p><p>Lo he modificado bastante, pero espero que no haya sido tan malo.</p><p>Los fragmentos de la canción son de Sunlight por Hozier.</p><p>Este fic tiene tanto de mí que he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lloré escribiendo esto. Pero me di cuenta de que todos podemos ser Harry para nuestro Louis. También me di cuenta de que es jodidamente difícil no usar 'joder'. Quiero despotricar más, pero no los retendré. ¡Ve a ver los otros fics en la colección, si aún no lo has hecho!</p><p>Que tengas un buen día y trata a las personas con amabilidad. :)}</p><p> </p><p>N/A: realmente no se que decir... me encanta esta historia en total la he leído unas 10 veces(?).<br/>Por favor ve y dale amor a la historia original...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>